Where I Stood
by ShiningStarr123
Summary: One year. One year ago, John left the WWE. He even left the love of his life Randy Orton. And now he's back. How much has changed? M/M Centon. Broken Sequal.
1. Where I Stood

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the sequal to my other story 'Broken', it was just suppose to be a oneshot kind of thing but since you all wanted more, I will write more, just for you guys : ) I also want to thank everyone who reviewed 'Broken', it means alot that you actually liked it. Thank you! I've decided to make this a multiple chapter story, I have lots of ideas already with this fic, I just hope you all enjoy. I know this part is pretty short but this is just a little teaser I guess lol! Enjoy and PLEASE review, it keeps me motivated. Thanks again : )**

One Year Later.

One year later, and here he was. Pacing back and forth in front of an off white colored door. His hands in his pockets, head down, eyes burning a hole into the ruby red carpet. To say he was nervous was a definite understatement. He felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He knew this day would come, but he just wanted to get it over and done with. Quick and painless, like a band-aid, just that simple...yeah right.

_Come on Cena, you can do this._

That's right. One year later and here John Cena was. Pacing in front of a hotel room. And not just any hotel room, Randy Orton's hotel room. The man he left behind a little over a year ago. Back then he was, as alot of people put it, 'burned out'. He needed to get away, get his mind right and focus on himself for once. The only thing he hated the most, was how he left. He knew it would be hard but he never thought it in a million years that it would be as hard as it was. Leaving his job hurt, but leaving Randy, the man he loved more than anything, the man who stood by him through everything, broke John's heart in a way he never thought possible. John could remember that night like it was yesterday, the feelings, the look in Randy's eyes, as if the older man had betrayed him in some way. John could remember every single detail of that entire night, from the smell of Randy's cologne, down to the message he'd left the younger man.

_"..be as angry as you need to be, just don't think that I ever stopped loving you because I didn't...and I never will."_

Till this day those words played over and over in John's head. He meant EVERY single word. John's feelings for Randy never wavered, he still loved him, no amount of time was going to change that. However, John didn't come back to disrupt Randy's life or anything, he honestly came back because he was finally ready. He took his much needed break and now, he was ready to get back to work and back on the road. He's been in talks with Vince about his comeback for about a month now, and Vince was more than happy about it.

_"Hey Vince, how's everthing?"_

_"Hey John. I'm doing good, I'd be doing even better if you're calling me for what I hope you're calling me for.." The older man hinted._

_John laughed, knowing he was about to make his boss's day. "Yeah, I am. I want to come back. I'm ready to finally come back."_

That was a little less than a month ago. John and Vince had reached an agreement and John was going to make his big return on Raw tomorrow night. Vince wanted it to be a huge surprise and John agreed, but the last thing he wanted to do was blindside Randy like that, the man hated surprises and John knew that, which brings him to this point. He wanted to tell Randy what was going on and he knew it had to be done face to face, although doing it by phone sounded a hell of alot better to John at the moment.

John hadn't spoken to Randy since he left that night a year ago. He did see Randy once, though the younger man didn't know it. It was about six months ago, the Raw roster was in Boston, and John happened to be visiting his family at the time, so he thought he would see the guys, but most importantly, Randy. He was nervous, of course. John knew Randy was probably still pissed at him, the younger man could hold a grudge like nobody's buisness, and John knew that better than anyone, but if he was being honest, he had missed Randy alot and really wanted to see him and this was his chance, so he did, John saw Randy...just not in the way he wanted. John was walking to the younger man's hotel room when he saw...

John shook his head of those thoughts, as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand and sighed fustratingly. He knew Randy needed to move on, but having to see it...seeing Randy with...

John closed his eyes, not wanting to see it again. It hurt, he was man enough to admit that. It hurt alot. That was the moment when John realized that he and Randy, his Randy, were really over, and it was his own doing. _As long as Randy's happy, it's all worth it._ That the sentence he memerized by heart, everytime that image came to his head, he repeated that over and over again, because that's all he wanted, was for Randy to be happy...even if it was with someone else.

The older man stopped pacing and faced the door in front of him. _Like a band-aid._ Taking a deep breath, John prayed for the best and softly knocked on the door. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon so he knew Randy would be awake, unless he wasn't even there, than all of this worrying would have been for no-

The door quickly opened and John came face to face with Randy. The shock on the younger man's face was unreal. It was as if he was staring face to face with a ghost or something. John had never been more nervous in his life, it was as if time just stopped as they locked eyes, the older man's heart speeding up.

A small smile appeared on John's face, he couldn't help it, he hadn't seen Randy in a while, it was nice to see him, really nice, even through the tension in the air. John's smile slowly dropped though, as he looked at Randy's face, he couldn't read it. It was a mix of complete shock and...he couldn't tell what else, but it definitely wasn't happy. The younger man's eye's feeling cold and distant to John, for the first time. They stood there for what felt like hours until John finally opened his mouth to say something. ANYTHING would be better than the silence, but as he went to speak, something interrupted him...

or should he say..._someone._

Walking out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, was none other than Stu Bennet, Wade Barrett to most people.

John felt his stomach drop. He knew about them for about six months now, but it didn't make him feel any better. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had hoped that maybe what he saw six months ago was just a one time thing, just a case of Randy being lonely or something, but maybe it was more serious then John thought. Randy turned his head, seeing Stu standing there, a blank expression on the brit's face, as he turned his head back to face John again. Randy bit his bottom lip and adverted his eyes to the ground, as if he was ashamed or guilty for some reason.

It all just felt like one bad, awkward nightmare. It HAD to be.

But it wasn't..._Shit._

**So there it is! A little teaser for you. Let me know what you think and please review! I hope you enjoyed : )**


	2. Letting Go

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I'm super happy you are liking this story so far, hopefully you will continue to. So, let's get to it...**

John stood there. The moment getting more and more awkward by the minute, as the three men stood in their places, not saying a word. Randy's eyes stayed glued to the floor, the younger man wanting to be anywhere but here. He had no idea what he was feeling at the moment, angry, resentful, shocked; take your pick. He wasn't prepared for this, for the man he lov- the man he once loved, to be standing at his hotel room door. And now, his emotions were going all over the place and he didn't know what to do with them. _Fuck._

John quietly stared at Randy, seeing how uncomfortable he was, his eyes immediately focusing on the younger man's neck, seeing a light reddish mark on it, instantly knowing what it was. John felt a little nauseous all of a sudden, taking a deep breath he adverted his eyes to the ground, filling the awkward silence, "I should go." He finally spoke, as he quickly turned to leave.

"No!" Wade called out, almost involuntarily, making John stop in his tracks; slowly turning back around as Randy's head shot up and turned in Wade's direction, both men with confused expressions on their faces. Wade cleared his throat, saying, "I mean, you two obviously need to talk...so I'm just gonna-"

"No." John interrupted, putting his hands up, knowing Wade was going to try and excuse himself, "You don't have to leave. I honestly just came here to tell Randy that I was coming back. Vince wanted it to be a big surprise but I thought Randy should know first. I didn't realize I would be interrupting anything..." The older man quickly explained, his voice a little shaky.

"You're not interrupting anything, really." Wade tried his best to ease the awkward tension, especially for Randy's sake, the younger man hadn't spoken a word since opening the door, "It's just...um...a little weird. I mean, we weren't really expecting to be seeing you of all people, you know.." Wade chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, of course. I totally understand." John reassured. He looked back in Randy's direction, the younger man biting his lip, anxiously. "I really should be going." John smiled, half heartedly, turning on his heel, leaving out of there as fast as he could. John practically ran down the hall, he just needed to get the hell out of there. He finally rounded the corner and stopped; taking a deep breath. He never felt so embarrassed and out of place.

Randy slowly closed the door. He was basically on auto-pilot; so wrapped up in his own thoughts to focus on what he was actually doing. Walking pass Wade, he began making up the bed, still not speaking a word, as if nothing happened. Wade watched his older lover as he began putting his clothes on. The silence in the room becoming a little overwhelming.

Wade finally broke the silence, asking, "Are you okay?"

Randy lifted his head up as he finished making up the bed. He smiled slowly, "I'm perfect."

Wade quickly rolled his eyes, knowing Randy was anything but 'perfect'. He slowly walked over to the older man, standing face to face with him as he raised an eyebrow, "Perfect? Randy, John was just here. The man who broke your heart a year ago," Wade spoke, as if Randy had no idea , "You could be upset, I would be if I was in your position."

Randy looked down and stayed quiet for a moment as if he were considering something. Wade could almost see a small wall slowly start to emerge in front of the older man, the wall he could never break through. Randy quickly looked up at Wade, smiling "I'm fine...everything is fine." He walked around the brit, and away from his questioning glare, "Shouldn't you start getting dressed? I mean we have off today and I know you don't want to stay here all day." Randy tried changing the subject as he sat on the edge of the bed, putting his socks on.

Wade sighed, walking over to his suitcase, pulling out a clean pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. He turned back to Randy, who was now putting on his shoes, he knew the older man was upset but he didn't want to push him, he would talk when he was ready to. _Hopefully._ "Randy, I want you to know that you could be upset. You don't have to hide it from me, I'll understand. I won't be offended.."

Randy stared at Wade for a moment, before standing up and walking over to him, gently touching his face, he smiled softly and placed a tender kiss on the englishman's lips. The kiss was over before it started as Randy pulled back slowly, "I love you."

Opening his eyes, Wade smiled contently, "I love you too." Randy replied with a reassuring smile as the younger man went in the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Randy immediately let out an almost fustrated sigh, he sat back on the edge of the bed, leaning forward, putting his head in his hands. _What now?_

John leaned against the wall as he caught his breath. The events that happened moments before, swirling in his head. Taking a deep breath, John stood up straight, pushing himself off the wall and began walking towards the elevators.

_Did that really just happen?_

John was consumed with his own thoughts as he walked to the elevator, when out of no where, he bumped, harshly, into someone.

"Fuck!" Came an all too familar voice.

John looked down at the man he knocked to the floor, "Cody?" He asked confusingly.

Cody quickly stood up, "Shhh.." The younger man quickly grabbed John, pulling him into a nearby storage closet and closing it behind them. It all happened so fast, John didn't have anytime to protest. Cody held a hand to his chest, panting heavily as if he were running from something...or someone. John just stared at Cody, noticing his pants were barely on and his shirt wasn't buttoned up.

"What the hell is go-"

"Will you be quiet for second," Cody hushed again, slowly opening the door to peek out; John looking over the younger man's shoulder, "Shit!" Cody muttered, closing the door again, even slower this time, trying to make as little noise as possible. "What fuck is she even doing here?" The younger man mumbled angrily, more to himself than anyone else.

"Was that Layla standing by the elevators?" John asked. Cody nodded as he began zipping up his pants and buttoning his shirt. "You want to explain to me why you're hiding from Layla? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"It's none of your buisness." Cody quickly retorted, buttoning the last button on his shirt, "What are you doing here anyway? Weren't you out finding yourself or something?" He asked, chuckling at his own insult.

John rolled his eyes, a small smile appearing on his face. Him and Cody never really got along, for many reasons, mainly because of Randy. Cody never approved of John and Randy's relationship; why? Who knew. John, however, would say it was jealousy. Cody always had a thing for the viper and, at one time, tried to act on his feelings but was shot down fast by Randy himself. John smiled at the memory, Randy was alot of things but disloyal wasn't one of them.

"What are you smiling at?" Cody asked, sneeringly, bringing the older man out of his thoughts.

John looked up and was met with a harsh glare, making his smile grow wider. Shrugging, John answered, "I was just thinking, maybe I could just leave here and go ask Layla why her boyfriend is hiding from her in a storage closet." John began walking towards the door, only to be stopped by Cody, as the younger man stood in front of the door., blocking John's path.

"Fine." He gave in, reluctantly, "You win."

John smiled, crossing his arms across his chest as he waited for Cody to start talking, "I'm waiting.."

Cody sighed, rolling his eyes, "I'm not supposed to be here, okay."

"Why?"

"Because...I told her I was doing interviews and stuff." Cody shrugged, feeling like he was being interrogated as he walked around John's body and sighed deeply.

John turned around, dropping his arms to his sides as he stared at Cody's face. He didn't know if it was just in his head or not but he could of swore he saw a glint of...guilt, in the younger man's eyes. "So why are you here? I mean, aren't you on smackdown?"

"Yeah," Cody answered as he leaned his back on the wall behind him, knowing the older man was not gonna let this go, "I'm off today, so I rode here with Wade, Justin, Heath and Ezekial, since they're appearing on Raw tomorrow. So...I just thought I'd come and, you know..._visit."_

John stared, confused. Cody's story making zero sense in his head, "Visit?"

"Yeah."

"So you came here to 'visit'?" John air-quoted, "And you're hiding from your girl-friend because you're not supposed to be here?" It all made even less sense when John said it out loud.

"Yup." Cody nodded, giving John as little information as possible, maybe he'd give up trying to make sense out of it all.

John continued to stare at Cody, knowing exactly what the younger man was doing. He smirked, coming up with an idea of his own, "You know what? I think Layla could explain it alot better. I think she's still out there, I'll just go ask her." John didn't make a move, though, the threat was all it took.

"Alright!" Cody whispered, menacingly. Sighing, angrily, he confessed, "I was here to see Ted.."

"Okay..." John drawled, still not getting it, "That still doesn't explain why you're hiding from Layla. I mean, if you were just here to see Ted, why would you be-" John stopped in mid sentence, his eyes growing wide, as Cody put his head down, "You're having an affair with Dibiase?"

The younger man's head shot up immediately, "Great, Cena! Why don't you say it louder, I don't think the people downstairs heard you quite clearly." He spoke, sarcastically, causing an eye roll from the older man.

"Sorry." John put his hands up in mock defeat, still trying to process what he just found out.

Both men went quiet for a moment, hearing Layla talking on her phone in the hall, to who they both presumed to be her best-friend; Michelle. Cody, wishing she would just leave already so he could get out of the small closet, took a seat on the floor, knowing she could stand in the hallway and talk on the phone for hours, especially if it was Michelle on the other end of that call.

The younger man exhaled, frustratingly, "Okay...so now you know my deep, dark secret...go ahead." Cody crossed his arms, awaiting the influx of judmental and disapproving comments from the older man.

"Go ahead? With what?" John shrugged, taking a seat of his own on the floor, across from Cody.

"You know, the lectures about how much of a selfish jerk I am."

John shook his head, "I'm the last person who should be judging anybody." He replied, "I just don't understand why you don't just break it off with Layla and be with Ted."

"Because...Ted and I are just sex. Really amazing sex." Cody answered, smiling slightly.

"Yeah? Does Ted know that?'

"Of Course."

John rolled his eyes, knowing differently. Ever since he has known Ted, the man always had a thing for Cody, it only grew stronger with time. "Whatever." John sighed, leaning his head on the wall as he looked up at the ceiling, "You can relax; I won't say anything."

Cody exhaled at John's reassurance. He also saw a hint of sadness in John's face, but chose to ignore it...for now, at least. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

John looked at Cody with a raised eyebrow, "You dragged me in here, remember?"

Cody rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean."

John smiled, amusingly. He always liked how easily Cody could be annoyed, "I'm here because I'm coming back to work."

"Hmm, is that right?" Cody asked, giving John a raised eyebrow of his own, "I would've thought you were here to claim back what's rightfully yours." The younger man smirked.

"And what's that?"

"Randy."

John snorted, shaking his head, "First; Randy isn't some property to 'claim'. Second;...he's moved on. He's with Wade and he's...happy and I'm happy for him."

Cody stared at John as if he thought the older man was joking, until he realized that he wasn't, he began laughing, covering his mouth in the process.

"Something funny?" John asked, staring, confusingly, at the younger man.

"You are." Cody laughed, "That was the biggest load of shit I've ever heard in my life."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, John. You're not seriously gonna sit there and tell me that you don't want Randy back, are you?"

"I never said that. I'm just...not a selfish jerk." John looked at Cody and smiled.

Cody chose to ignored the insult and said, "So, you're just gonna give up? You're not even gonna fight for him?"

John pouted mockingly, "Aww Cody, are you on team Cena?"

"God, no." Cody cringed, "It's just...Randy is my friend, I know him pretty well and I've seen him and Wade together and they seem happy, but...when I've seen him with you, as much as it pains me to say...he seemed...whole." He shrugged, not sure if what he just said made any sense.

John looked down, a small frown on his face, "I love him," He confessed, "I really do...but, I'm not gonna disturb what he has with Wade. If Randy says he's happy...then he's happy. We're just gonna have to take his word on that and let it go."

"Fine," Cody sighed, "It's your mistake."

"Why do you even care?" John asked, genuinely curious, "You've never liked me."

"You're right." Cody agreed, "But I put up with you for Randy's benefit...until you broke his heart."

John sighed, knowingly, "And now? I mean, you must hate me even more, after that."

"And now.." Cody exhaled, sympathetically, "I'm the last person who should be judging anyone right now." He muttered, echoing John's earlier statement.

After a few moments of silence, John chuckled softly, "Did we just have a civil conversation with eachother?"

Cody smiled, "I won't tell if you don't."

"As if anyone would believe me."

Both men fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments until John finally spoke, "I don't think I hear Layla anymore." He stood up, putting his ear to the door as Cody stood up, mimicking the older man's actions.

"I think she left." Cody muttered, he slowly opened the door and peeked his head out, seeing and empty hallway; no Layla in sight. Cody let out a relieved sigh and opened the door even wider, stepping out slowly.

John stepped out right after him, eager to get out of the small space. Cody stretched his arms out as John closed the door behind them. The younger man turned to look at John saying, as a matter-of-factly, "Just so we're clear; I still don't like you."

"Good. The feeling's mutual." John retorted, smiling.

"Cody?" They heard someone call out. John and Cody's head quickly turned to the direction of the voice as they saw who it belonged to; Ted.

Cody sighed in relief, walking closer to him, "You almost gave me a heart attack!" He shoved the older man half-heartedly.

Ted chuckled, grabbing Cody's hand in his, "I'm sorry. Did Layla see you?.." Ted trailed off as he looked at the man standing behind Cody, with his hands in his pockets, trying to avoid looking nosey.

"John?" Ted took a confused tone, quickly letting go of Cody's hand.

John looked at Ted and smiled, "Hey Ted."

The younger man turned to look at Cody with a look of surprise on his face, then back to the older man, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming back."

"Really? That's...that's great!" Ted said and, from John's point of view, he looked a little on edge all of a sudden and John knew exactly why, "So...what were you two talking about?"

Cody didn't seem to notice the awkward tension in the air as he replied, "Nothing important." He smiled, not really wanting to go into the whole 'closet story', "So, do you have any idea why Layla was here?"

Ted nodded, deciding to let it go, if Cody said it was nothing, then it was nothing. "Uh, yeah. She wanted to know if I've seen Maryse. They were gonna go out or something." He answered.

John stared at the ground, he could almost feel Ted staring right at him. Cody looked in between the two, making his own assumption on the awkward moment, "It's okay Ted. John knows about us." The younger man put his hand on Ted's shoulder, "You can breath. He won't say anything." He assured.

Ted forced a smile on his face, knowing that wasn't the reason but he wasn't going to let Cody know that. "Oh...thank you, John."

"No problem. It's none of my buisness anyway." John replied.

"Okay!" Cody stated, clasping his hands together, "Now that that's out of the way, I have to go back to your room; I left my phone."

Ted dug in his pocket, handing Cody his keycard, "Go ahead, I'll meet you downstairs so we can go get lunch. I'm pretty sure Layla is gone already."

Cody took the keycard and nodded, "Okay," He turned to leave, not before turning his attention to John and smiled, "I would say I'll see you around but...let's not jinx it."

Shaking his head, John chuckled as Cody walked off. He immediately turned his focus to Ted, "You can calm down now. I didn't tell Cody anything."

Ted sighed deeply, the knot in his stomach, disappearing slowly. He nodded, thankfully, "Good. Thank you."

John stepped closer to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly, "I promised you I wouldn't say anything. It was one night; It happened months ago. Unless you decide you want to tell Cody; that's fine. But he won't hear it from me." John smiled, solidifying his statement.

Ted nodded, "Thanks, man."

John looked at the time on his phone, "I should get going, I've got alot to prepare for before tomorrow." The two men said their goodbyes and seperated. John was happy for his friend, he just hoped his heart wouldn't get broken in the end. Knowing Cody, there was a pretty big chance of that.

John walked to the elevators, pressing the down button as he waited. It finally came, the doors opening slowly. John stepped inside, seeing none other than Justin Gabriel as the only person inside.

"Hey." John smiled, politely.

Justin looked at John, his eyebrows furrowed, "John? What are you doing here?"

John was getting tired of that question fast, he knew this was only the beginning though, "Yeah, I'm returning."

Justin smiled softly, "Cool, Welcome back."

As the elevator doors closed, everything went silent. John didn't know Justin very well but he could sense a feeling of unhappiness coming off the man, from his face, to his posture.

"Everything okay?" John asked, always the first to help someone in anyway he could.

Justin nodded, "Everything's fine."

Before John had a chance to say anything else, the elevator doors opened and they both walked out into the hotel lobby, both, subliminely, stopping dead in their tracks at the sight before them. Randy and Wade walking out of the hotel; hand in hand. John swallowed hard, he felt stuck in place, knowing he would never get used to seeing them together. He turned his head slowly, looking at Justin, seeing a similar reaction on the South African's face. Justin slowly looked at John and quickly avoided his gaze, saying, "I have to get going." He quickly walked out of the hotel doors and out of sight, leaving John standing there, in his own inner turmoil.

The Next Night.

"Hey Cena, great job tonight. Glad to have you back"

"Thanks." John smiled, shaking hands with Mike as he walked towards the locker room.

Monday Night Raw was over and John couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He had to admit, he was pretty nervous. Having to stand at gorilla and wait for his big moment was nerve-racking. He was afraid he might have been forgotten about, maybe the fans were pissed at him for being gone for so long, but that wasn't the case at all. The fans embraced him with open arms and he couldn't have been more happy. He was back home; back where he belonged.

John made his way to the men's locker room, his adrenaline still pumping through his body. He opened the door, seeing no one in sight, not counting one person; Randy Orton. John softly closed the door behind him as he watched the younger man packing up his things carefully. The smile on the older man's face slowly growing wider, watching Randy being so concentrated on something so simple as packing his clothes in his bag. John took a deep breath, having to pull himself back a little; the feelings he was feeling towards the younger man at the moment, becoming a little more than he had anticipated.

"Hey," John greeted. Randy turned his head in the older man's direction, looking less than thrilled. His only reply being a small nod as Randy continued packing his things. John hadn't spoken to Randy since the day before. He'd been trying to talk to the younger man ever since that day but everything had been so busy with Raw and everything, he never got the chance to, until now, "I'm actually glad I caught you," John finally spoke, stepping closer to the younger man, "I was thinking maybe we could go get a bite or something...you know maybe talk." He bit his lip nervously as he awaited for the other man's response.

Randy stopped almost instantly, standing up straight, he met the older man's gaze. John looked at Randy's face, his eyes seeming darker than usual, "Are you kidding me right now?" Randy's voice was low and dripping with pent up anger and frustration that he had been holding on to, for a little more than a year. John could almost feel the anger radiating off of the younger man and he knew he had every right to feel that way, so he stood there and prepared himself for what was to come.

Randy could feel his anger boiling in his veins, trying his best to control himself, saying, "I don't hear from you for a year. One year. You just took off...you didn't call, you didn't even try to make any kind of contact with me," He spoke sternly, as if these words had been buliding up inside him for quite a while. Randy stared at John's still form, their eye contact never breaking as the younger man continued, "You know, everyday I woke up thinking, 'you know what? Maybe today's the day John comes back. Today's the day he realizes that he made a mistake. That maybe, what we had was actually worth fighting for'." Randy breathed out a bitter laugh, "Until I realized that it all was just a load of crap." John closed his eyes, bringing his head down as he listened to the younger man's words, "Then, out of no where, you show up at my door, because YOU decided that you wanted to come back. And now here you are; asking me if I want to go out and get a 'bite to eat'?" Randy couldn't believe the nerve of the older man. John had this way of getting under his skin and it infuriated the younger man to no end.

Randy sighed deeply, "So no, John, I don't want to go get a bite to eat with you. I don't want to go anywhere with you." John lifted his head up, their eyes meeting once again. the older man's eyes meeting the icy cold glare of Randy; the infamous glare everyone always talks about. John had been on the other end of those glares hundreds of time, but this time it felt different. Randy's eyes were much colder, John could almost feel it in his bones.

"Why did you have to come back?" Randy muttered, making John take a small step back at the harshness of the younger man's words. "When I opened that door yesterday and saw you standing there...It was like I tranformed back into that person you left a year ago; that angry, bitter, resentful man." Randy confessed, his jaw clenching tightly, "Do you have any idea how long it took me to get here? How long it took me to finally get over you?" The younger man's eyes watered at the anger and frustration boiling over. John took a deep breath, the tension in the locker room, becoming a bit much for him.

"Randy...I.."

"Shut up." Randy whispered, almost threateningly, making John immediately close his mouth shut as he stared directly at the younger man.

Silence filled the locker room as cold baby blues stared into regretful ocean blues. The moment was emotionally overwhelming for both men; over one year in the making. John, for once, was left without words. He had hoped that maybe, just maybe, Randy would be...understanding. That maybe they could somehow be friends. Yeah it was definitely a long shot and, as he stood there, in front of the younger man, he knew there was no way in hell that that was happening and he felt stupid for even thinking otherwise.

Randy waited for this moment for so many months, he practically dreamed about it; the moment he finally came face to face with John. Randy had played out all the possible scenerios in his head, of how this would turn out, and none of them compared to the reality. All the feelings both men had, past and present, filled the room, surrounding them and consuming each man, almost suffocatingly so.

The silence was finally broken, when Randy finally spoke, "I'm happy," His voice taking a more soft tone, "I'm happy now...with Wade. And I won't let you ruin what we have."

John shook his head, saying, "That's not what I'm doing. That's not why I came here...Randy I would never try to ruin your relationship with Wade," The older man spoke pleadingly, bringing a hand to his own chest, hoping Randy would believe him.

Randy looked at John warily, "Good. Because you can't." He almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself, more than John, "I love Wade. I'm in love with him."

As soon as the words came out of the younger man's mouth, John felt as though someone had just punched him in the gut, his eyes watered, almost on their own accord, as he turned his head to the side, quickly blinking them away, he nodded slowly, "Okay."

Randy quickly looked away, keeping his own tears at bay. After all this time, the feelings were still there, and he hated it. Seeing John, just brought up all those unresolved feelings, but he couldn't get caught up again. He loved Wade. Wade was there when John wasn't, and the last thing Randy wanted was for the younger man to feel insecure or threatened by John's presence. Exhaling deeply, Randy said, "I think...we should stay away from eachother. Unless it's buisness related; pretend I don't even exist," Randy spoke softly, looking down at the floor, "...just turn in the other direction when you see me, okay?"

John looked in Randy's direction, a small frown on his face. The last thing he wanted was to upset the younger man or make this situation harder than it already was as he said, softly, "If that's what you want?"

"That's what I want." Randy replied, instantly. Not bothering to hear the other man's reaction, he grabbed his things, brushing pass John, who's head was down. Randy reached the door, grasping the door handle; he stopped, leaning his forehead on the door, his eyes closed, for just a moment, before exiting the locker room. John closed his eyes, not moving as he heard the door close behind him.

Randy stood ouside the door, breathing out a heavy sigh; he nodded, saying to himself, "That's what I want."

_That's what I want._

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thanks :)**


	3. Didn't See This Coming

**A/N: Sooo sorry this took so long, forgive me :) Anyway, enjoy...If there's any mistake, I apologize in advance...**

_John and Randy walked out of the hospital and headed towards their rented car in the parking lot. John's right arm in a sling and a small white bandage on the side of his head; neither man speaking a word. Occasionally, John would sneak small glances at Randy from the corner of his eye. The younger man seemed quieter than usual and John knew something had to be wrong._

_They made it to the car; Randy opening the car door for the older man to get inside. John quickly slid into the passenger's side as Randy gently closed the door for him. He watched as the younger man made his way to the driver's side, noticing the small frown on his face. He seemed as if he was deep in thought and John was determined to get to the bottom of his unusual behavior._

_Randy finally slid into the driver's seat and put his seatbelt on, still not saying a word. John stared at the younger man with a concerned look on his face as he asked, "Is everything okay?"_

_Randy immediately looked over at John as if he just noticed he was there, "Uh, yeah...I'm fine," He answered._

_John nodded his head slowly, not sure if he believed Randy's answer or not as the tanned man continued, "Besides, you were the one in the car accident, not me."_

_"It was just a little accident, Randy. It's no big deal." John reassured._

_Randy nodded, turning his head forward._

_Before Randy looked away, John noticed a small hint of sadness in his eyes, "Are you sure you're okay?"_

_"I just said I was fine, didn't I?" Randy replied, his voice filled with a small amount of frustration. John raised his eyebrow at his tone and before Randy could protest, John grabbed the car keys from the younger man's hand._

_Randy's eyes narrowed in confusion, "What the hell are you doing?"_

_John shrugged, nonchalantly, "You're obviously not fine. And we're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong with you." He stated sternly; not in the least bit intimidated by the glare he received in return._

_Randy slammed his hands on the steering wheel with frustration, gripping it tightly. He closed his eyes slowly, breathing out a long sigh as John patiently watched. Randy leaned his head back on the seat, his grip on the steering wheel loosening as he let his hands fall slowly on his lap. Opening his eyes, he looked straight forward. He could feel John's eyes on him and he knew the older man wasn't going to let up until he started talking. Randy sighed deeply as he finally spoke, "I'm sorry. It's just...when the hospital called me and said you were in an accident, I just..." Randy trailed off, his jaw clenching, slightly. John stared at the younger man, his face softening when he realized how scared Randy must've been._

_A few moments passed before Randy turned his head torwards John, breaking the silence, "You're annoying," He spoke out of nowhere, his voice soft and quiet. However, before John had a chance to react or even retort, Randy continued, "You're stubborn and weird...you talk way too much and you make me crazy." He paused as he swallowed hard, looking deeply into John's confused eyes as he spoke honestly, "...but I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."_

_John blinked with surprise as his eyes watered slightly at the rare show of emotion from the younger man. Randy's own eyes watered, he looked away and bit his lip before he spoke again, knowing if he didn't get this out he would regret it, so he continued, "You make me want to be better...not only for me but for you and for my daughter. And when I'm not; when I completely screw up...you don't judge me and you don't turn your back on me; you stand by me, without even thinking twice about it. You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me and I don't want you to think for one second that I take you for granted because I don't." Randy exhaled deeply, blinking a few tears away before he moved his eyes to meet John's loving ones, "I know I don't say it enough," He whispered, "But I love you...so much." John looked deeply in Randy's eyes, his heart beating a million times a minute. The emotions running threw their bodies, almost overpowering them both._

_Randy broke their eye contact, looking straight ahead as he held his hand out, "Now give me the damn keys." He demanded flatly, causing a small smile to slowly appear on John's face._

_John shook his head slowly as he handed the car keys over to the younger man. Randy quickly regrouped and put the key in the ignition, starting the car. He pulled out of the parking lot slowly and couldn't help but noticed John still staring at him with a small smile on his face. Keeping his eyes forward, Randy warned, "If you keep staring at me like that, I'll kick you out of this car."_

_John snorted out a laugh, putting his uninjured hand up in mock defense as he turned his head to face to window, "I love you, too."_

"John?"

John shot his head up quickly, seeing Mike "The Miz" and his girlfriend, Maryse, standing before him, "Yeah?"

"You ready to go?" Mike asked.

It took a second for John to even recognize where he was, he hadn't realized he had been daydreaming. He quickly shook his head of his thoughts, answering, "Uh...yeah, let's go." John stood up from the hotel lobby couch, straightening his black, buttoned down shirt.

Mike looked at the older man confusingly, "You okay, man? You looked like you were on another planet for a second."

John rubbed the back of his head, saying, "Yeah, I'm good. We should get going, though. I could really use a drink right now."

John quickly headed for the doors, out of the hotel; Mike and Maryse following behind him.

* * *

"Here you go." Wade handed Randy a cold beer, sliding in the seat across from him, inside of the booth he and the younger man were currently sitting in, inside the small bar.

Randy took a long swig of the cold drink, saying gratefully, "Thanks."

A comfortable silence fell upon the two men as Randy looked around the bar, seeing a few of the superstars and divas hanging around. They just finished a WWE Houseshow with the Raw and Smackdown Roster, so it was expected that everyone would go to the nearest bar and grab a few drinks before the night was over; it was almost a tradition.

Wade played with the sticker on his beer bottle as he stared intently at Randy's face, knowing the older man had alot on his mind. It had been a little over a week since John had come back into the picture and, no matter how many times Randy said he was 'fine', Wade knew better.

Randy could feel the brit's eyes on him as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, under his intense scrutiny. He turned his focus to Wade, saying, "Can you stop staring, please...It's creepy."

Wade lifted both hands up in front of him, "Sorry," he apologized, waiting a second before saying, "You're just so beautiful, I couldn't help it."

Randy's eye's widened slightly at the comment before both men snorted out a laugh in unison, "That was...really bad." The older man said, shaking his head at Wade's cheesy compliment.

"At least I got you laugh." Wade smiled, finally feeling some of the tension leave the air.

Justin Gabriel sat back in the corner of the bar, staring at the two men as he took a drink of his own beer. He set his bottle on the round table in front of him and sighed deeply, trying his best not to look as pathetic as he felt at the moment.

"Yo, Gabriel!"

Justin turned his body around in his chair, seeing Heath dancing with The Bella Twins, trying to wave him over to dance with them. Justin rolled his eyes, turning back to his drink, his eyes immediately focusing back on Wade and Randy. He never understood how Wade could be with someone like Randy Orton, in the first place. The man didn't give a damn about anyone but himself, according to Justin. The South African has had it bad for Wade ever since he had met the man in FCW. Through that, The Nexus and even The Corre, his feelings only grew even more and he thought it was mutual...that was until Randy came into the picture.

When John had left, everyone walked on eggshells around Randy. No one bothered talking to him; he completely shutdown, but somehow Wade was able to get through. Justin noticed they were spending more and more time together and then months later he found out they were dating. He just didn't get it. Justin knew Randy didn't deserve to be with Wade. He knew Randy would just end up hurting him in the end. Anyone who had eyes could see that Randy was still in love with John, even after all this time. Wade was just so blinded by 'love' that he couldn't even see it. However, a little over week ago, a giant miracle was sent and that miracle went by the name of John Cena. As soon as Justin saw the man step into that elevator a week ago, a feeling of relief washed over him and he knew it was only a matter of time before everything would be how it was suppose to be. Speaking of John Cena...

Justin turned his attention to the entrance of the bar, where he saw John walk in with Mike and Maryse.

"Greatness has arrived!" Mike announced, obviously referring to himself, causing John, Maryse and everyone else to roll their eyes. Leave it to The Miz to make an entrance. Justin's eyes quickly moved to where Randy and Wade were and a small smirk made it's way upon his face as he saw Randy's reaction. The older man seemed a bit unnerved as he and John made eye contact. Justin watched on as Randy instantly averted his eyes and tried his best to pretend that everything was fine. John on the other hand, whispered something to Mike before making his way to the bar to get a drink as Mike and Maryse went in a different direction to find a table of their own. They found a table and Mike signaled for a waiter as the couple began talking amongst themselves until Alex Riley and The Bellas joined them.

Heath made his was over to Justin's table, taking the seat across from him, "Those Bellas are too much." He panted...from dancing, of course.

Justin nodded his head, not really paying any mind to the red head. He turned his attention to the bar where John was currently drinking, what Justin presumed to be Jack Daniels and stood up out of his chair, about to make his way over to the older man. He thought maybe if he talked to John, he could possibly push the older man into trying to get Randy back, leaving Wade for himself. "I'll be right back," He said.

"Where are you going?" Heath asked.

"I'm going to get me another drink." Justin answered, not bothering to wait for a reply as he made his way to the bar.

* * *

John took another sip of his drink, the brown liquid going down his throat smoothly, the burning sensation resting deep in his chest. He honestly didn't think that Randy or Wade would be here; he felt like kicking himself for accepting Mike's invitation to come out with him in the first place. It had been an awkward week when it came to him and Randy. Not only did they see eachother almost everyday but they had been teaming together at the houseshows and you could pratically cut the tension with a knife. John swore that the crowd would notice the weirdness between them but they didn't, thankfully.

John took another sip of his drink, trying his best to just relax and unwind like he wanted to.

"Hey."

John was brought out his thoughts by Justin Gabriel, who sat in the stool beside him. John gave the younger man a small smile in response and turned his attention back to his drink. Justin waved over the bartender and ordered himself another beer. He casually took a gulp of his beer before turning his focus back on the older man.

Leaning his forearms on top of the bar counter, he asked, "Are you okay?"

John turned his head in the younger man's direction, furrowing his eyebrows slightly, "I'm doing fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I wouldn't be fine if I had to look at.." Justin looked over at Randy and Wade, "..that all the time." He rolled his eyes at the two men, who were talking and aimed his attention back at John.

John's eyes roamed over to where Randy and Wade were sitting at, then back to Justin, "Don't worry, I'm...fine." He reassured, turning his head forward, trying to send a subtle hint to Justin, that he wasn't in the mood to talk about anything at the moment, especially about Randy.

Justin slowly got the hint, explaining, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just...sometimes I think that you may have given up too easily. I always thought you and Randy had something...special." He smiled, warmly.

John huffed out a laugh, looking at Justin with a raised eyebrow, "Cut the crap." The older man was met with a confused expression as he continued, "You don't give a damn about me and Randy, all you care about is getting Wade, and you're willing to use me to do it."

Justin was caught by surprise He blinked a few times before trying to put on his best poker face, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

John rolled his eyes, "Come on, Justin. I know you have a thing for Wade. I've been watching you around Wade, ever since I saw you on the elevator a week ago, so you can stop lying."

Justin closed his eyes and sighed, knowing there was no use in putting on a facade. Opening his eyes, he conceded, saying, "Fine; you got me." He watched as John nodded his head slowly in vidication and took another sip of his drink before he continued, "I may have my own agenda for wanting you and Randy back together but does it really matter? We'd both get what we want in the end; you end up with Randy and me with Wade. What's so wrong with that?"

John set his almost empty glass down and exhaled deeply, "Look, I get that you're trying to help...in you're own, selfish way," He let out a small laugh before continuing, "But I'm not gonna play games with people's feelings, this isn't highschool. Randy and Wade seem happy, we may not like it, but we have no choice but to accept it."

"Are you seriously telling me that those two are happy together?" Justin asked, a bitter chuckle escaping his throat, "Randy is just using Wade as a distraction to try and get over you. They don't belong together; you and I both know that."

John rubbed his face, lazily, with both hands, "Like I said before; I'm not gonna play games with their relationship. If you truly care about Wade like you say you do, then you'll leave him alone. Just let it go and move on."

Justin quickly raised an eyebrow, "Move on? And how exactly is that working out for you, John? I mean, It's been an entire year and you're still hung up on Randy.." John's eyes lowered and the younger man immediately regretted what he said, "I'm sorry," He leaned in a little closer, trying to persuade the older man, saying, "Look, if we just help eachother, we could both get what we want."

John began shaking his head, "I'm sorry, I can't help you."

Justin let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine, John. You sit back and do nothing, while the man you love slips right through your fingers. I'm actually gonna fight for what I want." And with that, Justin quickly stood up, walking back over to his table.

John watched Justin's retreating back as he sighed deeply. He gulped the last bit of alcohol in his glass and stood up, heading towards the bathroom.

Wade watched as John quickly breezed pass them and headed to the bathroom. He noticed Randy's awkward expression as he, too, watched John walk towards the bathroom. "Are you okay?" Wade asked, concerningly.

Randy's eyes darted towards the younger man; he must've asked that question about a million times since John's arrival, "I'm fine. But you won't be, if you ask me that question one more time."

Wade breathed out a laugh, "I'm just making sure. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable all the time."

"I don't. I mean, how could I, when you're here with me?"  
Randy smiled.

Wade snorted, "That was corny."

Randy laughed, knowingly, before he sighed, saying, "Seriously though, I'm fine. I actually thought you would've been the more uncomfortable one,"

Wade nodded, "So did I, but...I know you love me and that's really all I care about." He placed a hand on top of Randy's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I do love you," Randy assured, "You've helped me through alot and I'll never forget that." The older man smiled, pulling his hand out from Wade's embrace to grab his beer and drink it.

Wade smiled in response as he stared at Randy. The words the younger man just spoke, playing over and over in his head. He still couldn't believe that he and Randy lasted as long as they did...not that he wasn't happy; he definitely was. Wade laughed inwardly when he thought about how he felt about the older man, about a year ago. He thought Randy was rude and sarcastic, that the older man thought he was god's gift to everyone. That was until Wade got to really know him, when he realized that he was wrong. However, he honestly never thought he would fall for Randy as hard as he did. They started out as friends. After John left, Wade comforted the older man as best as he could...well, as much as Randy would let him; he wasn't exactly the type who liked to be taken care of by anyone. After that, they started to grow closer and the rest is history. Wade never really thought he even had a chance with the older man because, let's face it, everyone knew that Randy's heart still belonged to John but Wade couldn't help but fall in love with the older man...it just happened. He had to hear all the warnings from people like Justin and Heath, saying that Randy wasn't over John and he would only end up breaking his heart in the end. Wade knew they were only trying to help but every warning just went through one ear and out of the other. The younger man knew there was a chance of him getting hurt, however, he was willing to take that risk. And he was glad that he did because if he didn't, he wouldn't where he was at this moment; happily in love.

Wade sighed in content as he continued glaring at the older man.

"What did I tell you about staring at me like that?" Randy glared back angrily, bringing Wade out of his brief reverie.

The englishman blinked a few times, shaking his head as if the action would rid him of his thoughts and bring him back to the present. He focused his eyes on the man in front of him, looking into those steel blue eyes that he loved so much. Wade felt his heart speed up a bit and for some reason he hadn't realized how strong his feelings were for Randy until that very moment.

Randy rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"Marry me," Wade asked, out of no where. He had no idea where the words came from, it was like his mouth had a mind of it's own. On the other hand, if he was being honest, he'd been thinking about it for awhlie. He knew they've only been together for about seven months but he couldn't help it; the moment just felt...right.

Not taking the younger man seriously, Randy asked, "Are you drunk already? It was one beer."

Wade shook his head, grabbing Randy's hand across the table and smiled hopefully, "I'm serious Randy...marry me."

Randy pulled his hand away when he realized the other man wasn't joking, causing Wade's smile to fade slowly. The older man leaned in closer, saying, "Are you crazy? We can't get married."

"Why?" Wade said, shruggingly as if it was no big deal.

Randy scoffed in disbelief, "Well for starters, it's not even legal...is it?"

Wade heaved a small laugh, explaining, "It's actually recognized in many places in the united states and even countries. But that's not the point," The younger man tried ignoring Randy's freaked out expression before he persisted, "I just love the thought of us standing up in front of all our family and friends and vowing to spend the rest of our lives together. I want to show everyone how much we love eachother and that we belong to eachother...forever."

Randy's freaked out expression slowly turned into an angry glare, when a thought crossed his mind; that Wade might have another motive for wanting to get married all of a sudden, "You mean you want John to know who I belong to," He shook his head incredulously, "You are unbelievable." Randy grabbed his Jacket, sliding out of the booth and began making his out of the bar.

Wade watched, bewilderedly, as Randy headed out the bar. The younger man quickly got up, taking a few long strides, grabbing Randy's wrist before he left, "Wait!"

Randy pulled his wrist away harsly, "Let go!" He growled.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Randy stepped closer, "Look, you might feel insecure about John coming back but I'm not gonna deal with your caveman crap."

"You think I asked you to marry me because I want to stake my claim to you?" Wade asked, his own anger rising at Randy's accusation.

"Why else would you suddenly want to get married?" The older man asked suspiciously.

Wade exhaled deeply and grabbed Randy's hand, looking him in his eyes, "Believe it or not, Randy; John was the last thing on my mind when I asked you to marry me. I've actually been thinking about asking you for a few weeks now."

Randy looked in Wade's eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity and love. His eyes slowly trailed down, suddenly feeling stupid for jumping to the wrong conclusion, "...I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Wade waved it off, not really in the mood to fight anymore.

They both stayed quiet for a few moments, the music from the bar, filling their silence until Wade finally spoke, "So?"

"So? What?" Randy asked, confusingly.

Wade rolled his eyes, "Will you marry me?"

A small chuckle escaped Randy's throat at the younger man's persistence, "Wade, we've only been together for a couple of months.."

Wade shrugged, "So, what? You love me and I love you, isn't that all that matters?"

"This is crazy.."

Wade smiled, "Is that a yes?"

Randy swallowed hard, looking at his and Wade's hands that were entwined together, not even believing that he was actually considering this. Promising to spend the rest of his life with the younger man? He didn't know if he could do it. Randy's eyes made their way back up, staring into Wade's green ones; his eyes almost pleading for the answer he wanted to hear. Randy loved Wade; he did. Although there was one problem; John. As much as Randy hated to admit it, John coming back effected him more than he let on. Ever since the older man came back, Randy hadn't been able to get him out of his head. He hated that his heart sped up when he opened the door in his hotel room and saw John standing there. He hated how everytime he saw John laughing with other people, his stomach did a little flip, just by his smile. He hated the realization of the fact that he would never have with Wade, what he had with John. However, he didn't have the heart to tell the younger man; he didn't deserve that. He deserved all of Randy and the older man knew that. Wade proved how much he loved Randy, everyday. To some degree, Randy felt an obligation to the younger man; he was there when Randy needed it most. Maybe someday Randy will love Wade just as much, if not more, than John...or so he hoped. He wasn't going to drop Wade and just go crawling back to John. He didn't trust John anymore. No matter how he felt, he couldn't put himself through that again. Wade was the safe choice; he wasn't a risk. Randy knew that in the end the younger man wouldn't leave. And in that moment he made his decision..

* * *

John walked out of the bathroom, hearing a small commotion near the bar. He turned his attention to it and saw a few superstars crowded around...Randy and Wade? John stared confusingly. He saw Mike standing an arm's width away and tapped him on the arm. Mike turned in the older man's direction as John asked, "What's going on?"

Mike stepped closer as if he was about to tell John some big secret, "Apparently, Randy and Wade just got engaged.." The younger man chuckled slightly, in disbelief.

John was stunned speechless. His eyes darted towards the small celebration; Wade seemed ecstatic...Randy on the other hand seemed like he had to force a smile as 'congratulations' and other well wishes flowed out of people's mouths. John let out a breath, a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He swallowed hard, trying to keep down the huge lump that was currently taking residence in his throat.

Mike examined John's expression, instantly kicking himself for his obliviousness. His mind, completely forgetting about John's history with the viper. Everyone knew their history. The two men started dating a few years ago, much to Vince Mcmahon's dismay. The internet definitely had a field day when they found out the top stars in the company were banging eachother. Now, it wasn't such a big deal; after John and Randy were found out, it was as if half the WWE roster came out of the closet; bi-curious tendencies and all. Soon enough, nobody could give a damn about who were dating or sleeping together. They were all just glad that everything worked out, especially Vince, more for his company than anything else.

Mike put a sympathetic hand on the older man's shoulder, a small frown on his face, "I'm sorry, man."

John tried covering with a small smile, saying, "It's okay, really...I'm happy for him."

Maryse quickly came up to Mike, dragging him away, "Dance with me." She insisted, saving John from the younger man's pity. Mike gave him an apologetic look, which John immediately waved off.

John's eyes made their way over to the table where Justin was sitting at, the younger man already staring back. The South African did not look happy, a small frown marring his face, obviously from the news of the recent engagement. The fight and hopefullness in his eyes that John saw earlier, was completely gone. Shaking his head in diasappointment as if this was somehow John's fault, he got up, quickly walking out of the bar.

John sighed inwardly, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. John thought about following him to make sure he was okay. Besides, he didn't feel like sticking around any longer. Before making his way out of the bar, John felt a pair of eyes on him and without even thinking twice, his eyes drifted towards Randy's direction and just as he thought, the younger man was looking directly at him.

Both men made eye contact and it was as if time stood still. The younger man's eyes seemed sad; John on the other hand, saw pity and quickly averted his eyes to the ground, taking quick, determined steps, out of the bar. Randy watched John disappear out of the door, his eyes watering slowly and he instantly blinked them away as Wade wrapped an arm around his waste, pulling him closer. Randy turned away from the bar's entrance to his new fiance, "I'll be right back," He whispered in the brit's ear, getting a quick nod before walking away as Wade continued his conversation with fellow Corre member, Heath.

* * *

"Justin, wait!"

John caught up to the younger man, who was quickly heading towards his car. He grabbed Justin's arm, turning him around so they were face to face.

"What?" Justin yelled, harshly, ripping his arm out of John's grip. The older man was taken aback by Justin's anger. He was usually quiet, staying to himself but this was not the case.

"I'm sorry, okay,"

"You should be sorry, because this is all your fault!" The younger man shouted as a matter-of-factly.

John's eyes widened, amazed at his audacity, "My fault?"

"Yes, John, your fault! If you hadn't left, none of this would be happening!" Justin argued, the anger from the night's events, boiling over, "And now look where we are! They're getting fucking married...and you're not even gonna do anything about it, are you?" He asked, rhetorically.

"What do want from me?" John's own anger beginning to rise.

"I want you to fix it!"

John rubbed his face in frustration, "You make it seem as if I could just get Randy back with the snap of my fingers. It doesn't work like that."

Justin let out a displeased sigh before saying more calmly, "If you just told Randy how you felt, he would take you back...I'm sure of it."

"Okay. And then what?" John asked, shruggingly, "Let's say Randy took me back. You think Wade is just gonna go crawling to you? You think he's just gonna forget about his feelings for Randy and suddenly realize that he loves you instead?"

Justin's eyes slowly gravitated towards the ground, making John think he was slowly getting through to him as he continued, taking on a more compassionate tone, "Look, I could walk in that bar, grab Randy, look him in the eyes and tell him how much I still love him. How I haven't stopped thinking about him since I left...but that's not gonna change anything. If them getting engaged doesn't tell you that they're serious about eachother...I don't know what will." John watched as Justin slowly shook his head, like this was the last thing he wanted to hear.

Justin felt like screaming. _It was over._ The thought made his eyes water slightly, it all seemed so...final. The younger man looked up towards John, his eyes slowly drifting behind the older man and at the club entrance, which was a good distance away, when he inadvertently saw Randy standing there watching them. _He was watching._ Quickly diverting his eyes, Justin had no idea what came over him...

Grabbing John's face, he mashed their lips together, feeling the man tense up in shock. Justin pulled back before John had time to push him off; both men's breathing came in pants.

"What the fuck was that for?" John asked, wiping his mouth; his tone was not so much angry as shocked.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Justin apologized, feigning embarrasment, "I shouldn't have done that. I just...I just hate that this is happening, you know?"

John nodded his head in understanding, "I know. It'll get better, though. I promise."

Justin smiled, "Thanks, John. You're probably the only one who understands how I feel." The younger man took a few short steps forward, embracing John in a hug; the older man hesitantly hugging him back.

Looking over John's shoulder, Justin was more than satisfied with what he saw. Seeing Randy's facial expression, only told him one thing; _he was jealous._ Justin smiled inwardly. If that was a face of someone who was 'happily in love' than he wanted none of it. He slowly let go of John, asking, "Would you mind driving me back to the hotel? I think I had a few too many beers."

"Sure." John accepted as Justin lead him towards his car.

Randy watched through the glass doors as John and Justin left together. His hands began to hurt until he realized they were clenched. He felt like punching something and the fact that he even felt like this, made him even more angry. John had every right to be with whoever he wanted, he's a grown man. Why the hell did he even care?

Randy growled at his feelings, frustratingly.

"Are you okay?"

"Shit!" Randy jumped, turning around to see his new fiance standing in front of him, "You scared the fuck out of me."

"I'm sorry," Wade smiled, "Why were you just standing here, anyway?"

Randy shrugged, "I was just looking outside,"

Wade nodded, "Oh...see anything interesting?"

"Nope." The older man quickly replied, "Nothing at all."

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! It won't take me so long to update next time ;) Please review and tell me what you think. And to the people who reviewed the previous chapter, just want to thank you so much! It really means alot :)**


	4. Secrets, Jealousy & Temptation

_6 months earlier.._

_The elevator doors dinged opened as John slowly walked out, taking slow and deliberate steps._

_"1502," John mumbled to himself, staring at the number on the small piece of paper that the clerk gave him, making sure he was on the right floor._

_Yup. Right floor._

_John exhaled deeply. If he was being honest, being on the wrong floor wouldn't of been such a bad thing, anything to stall or delay what John was about to do, would've been gladly welcomed at the moment._

_It had been 6 months since he had left the company...and Randy. John had found out the day before that the Raw crew were going to be staying in Boston for a show and, since he had been in the area visiting his family, he thought it was about time he paid his former co-workers/friends a visit...or at least that's what he told other people when he was asked. To be honest, the only person he cared about seeing was Randy. Since he left the company, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. No responsiblities, no worries, nothing. He could finally relax, take a breath and finally think about himself for once. He was happy, happier than he'd been in a while...but that didn't mean he didn't miss Randy because he definitely did. More than he thought he would actually. John hadn't realized how much he depended on the younger man. Randy was alot of things; selfish, moody and rude but above all of that, he was the only person the older man could go to for anything. John loved how easily he could talk to Randy. When John talked to the younger man, it was as if he was the only person in the world at that moment. Randy was funny and protective, his eyes were John's favorite feature. Randy's eyes told John everything he needed to know. When everyone else saw coldness and detachment in those ice blue eyes, John saw love and lust, need and want and the fact that John was the only one who could see that, made it all the more special._

_John smiled at the thought._

_He continued walking down the long hallway and towards his destination, knowing that just around the corner was Randy's room. That thought alone made John's smile fade quickly and made him even more nervous than he already was, just for Randy's reaction alone._

_A million questions began running through John's head. Will Randy be angry? Will he be happy? If John knew the younger man like he knew he did, he might be on the recieving end of a punch right in the jaw._

_He huffed out a laugh as he slowly turned the corner. John stopped suddenly, his face falling as if what he was seeing had turned him into stone._

_Randy._

_Wade._

_Kissing._

_What. The. Fuck?_

_John snapped out of his thoughts, quickly taking a few steps back around the corner where he came from and hiding behind the wall before the two men saw him._

_This had to be some sort of joke. Right?_

_John carefully peeked his head out, half his face being covered by the wall in front of him as he saw what obviously wasn't his imagination nor a joke._

_He watched on as Randy and Wade stood in front of Randy's room, kissing. John's heart sank, he felt like he had just been kicked in the gut. He continued watching on like a movie; a horror movie. John's heart slowly broke when he realized how familiar they were with eachother, like it wasn't the first time they'd shared a kiss...and probably won't be their last._

_The next thing John knew, he was watching Wade happily follow Randy into his room, the door closing behind them. John turned around, his body leaning on the wall, the only thing holding him up at the moment. He really didn't know what he was feeling. So many emotions flowed through his body, like the blood that flowed through his veins._

_Hurt. Alone. Betrayed. Regretful. Resentful. Angry._

_Angry. That was the most prominent emotion he felt above all others._

_John didn't even know if had any right to feel what he was feeling, especially angry. After all, this was all his doing. He practically set all of this in motion. He was the one who left. Randy actually begged John to stay and he chose to leave anyway...but John couldn't help it. He couldn't help the feeling of wanting to punch his fist through the wall. John knew it was his own choice to leave 6 months ago but it was Randy's choice not to wait. If Randy loved John as much as he said he did, he would've waited...right?_

_John leaned his head on the wall, letting out a painful sigh._

_It had just been 6 months. How could have Randy moved on so quickly? Not that John expected the younger man to be depressed and crying over him forever...he just didn't expect this. He could honestly say that it caught him completely off guard. Seeing Randy with Wade of all people. It wasn't like John hated the Englishman or anything...it just didn't make any sense to him. When did they even start? Whatever 'it' is they have together._

_Were they in love?_

_John scoffed. Of course they weren't...right?_

_John heard laughter coming directly from Randy's room, immediately bringing John out of his thoughts.._

_Randy's laugh._

_Before John knew it, his feet were moving until he was standing in the staircase, at the top of the landing. Slowly lowering himself down, John sat on the top step of the staircase, putting his head in his hands, trying desperately, to stop thinking about all the many things they could possibly be doing in that room._

_"John?"_

_John's head shot up in the direction of the familiar voice. He hadn't realized he'd been so deep in though that he hadn't even heard footsteps._

_"Ted?" John finally spoke. He stood up immediately, straightening his clothes and putting on his best smile, saying happily...well, as happily as he could under the circumstances, "Hey man, how are you?"_

_Ted noticed John's weird behavior but chose to ignore it, he wasn't exactly having a great day either and as surprised as he was at seeing John again after so long, he had a lot of other things occupying his mind at the moment. Although, Ted wasn't exactly in a talking mood, he wasn't going to be rude either... "I'm doing...good." Ted replied as convincingly as he could, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I was actually in town, visiting family, then I found out that you guys would be in town for a show, so I thought I'd come...visit.." John's eyes slowly trailed down, feeling Ted staring at him as if he was trying to read his mind or something._

_Ted slowly smiled, knowingly, "Did you see him?"_

_John's eyes snapped in the other man's direction, in an almost laughable way. Ted snorted a short laugh, thankful for the small distraction from his own problems, before pointing out, "Come on, John. You're standing in a staircase, which just so happens to be on Randy's floor. That can't possibly be a coincedence."_

_John rolled his eyes, exhaling a small sigh, "Fine. You got me, okay," He responded, not bothering to deny it anymore, "You're right. I came here to see Randy but I haven't yet...and I'm not going to."_

_Ted furrowed his eyebrows confusingly, "Why? I would bet my life that Randy would want to see you." Ted didn't have to think twice about that last statement, he knew better than alot of people how much Randy still loved John. Ted was one of Randy's closest friends on the road and even though the older man would tell anyone who would listen that he was completely over John, Ted knew better._

_John laughed almost pathectically, "Well, unfortunately, you'd lose because Randy is...fine. He's more than fine actually, he's great...at least from what I saw." John's face fell at his last words as the image of Randy and Wade together entered his mind._

_"What are you talking about?" Ted asked curiously, his arms folding as he stepped a little closer to John, genuinely interested in his answer._

_John rubbed a hand over his face tiredly before putting both hands in his pockets, replying, "I had every intention on seeing Randy tonight and then, as fate would have it, I see him and Wade, in front of his room...together."_

_"What do you mean together?"_

_"I mean together," John answered abruptly, "They were all over eachother. They were kissing...their hands were everywhere, they even went in the room together...and I could only imagine what's going on in there...as we speak."_

_Ted watched John with sorry eyes. He could definitely relate to the older man; having to watch someone you love with someone else...but before Ted got lost in his own problems he put a kind hand on John's shoulder, saying, "Look, Randy is a close friend of mine, John, you know that. Believe me; what Randy feels for Wade, is no where near, what he felt for you...what he still feels for you." Giving a small, comforting squeeze to John's shoulder, he concluded, "John, I guarantee that if Randy knew you were here, right now, he'd want to see you."_

_John quickly shook his head, putting his hand up before the other man continued, Ted's hand leaving John's shoulder as he stepped back in confusion._

_"I'm not gonna see him, Ted." John stated and smiled softly, knowing Ted was only trying to help with his words. "It was a mistake coming here, anyway."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because...If I got to see Randy tonight, it would just open up old wounds. Randy would be expecting me to stay and I'm not. Why put him through that all over again, just because I want to see him again." John explained, sighing softly as he finished, "Randy's obviously trying to move on...and from what I saw, he's doing just that. Why ruin that?"_

_Ted, again, watched John basically try to convince Ted and even himself, that not seeing Randy was for the best. Honestly, Ted didn't know if he could ever be as selfless as John, if roles were reversed...but he definitely respected the older man's decision to let go for the benefit of Randy's happiness._

_Moving his eyes slowly to the ground, Ted softly responded, sympathetically, "I'm sorry, man."_

_John let out a pitiful laugh, replying, "Don't be," He reassured, "I brought this on myself."_

_A small frown was Ted's only response._

_"I should get going."_

_Before John descended down the stairs, he turned to Ted asking, "Could you uh...not mention I was here?"_

_Ted smiled warmly, "No problem."_

_John responded with a thankful smile but before he could take another step, Ted spoke, "Hey, I was actually gonna go downstairs and grab a few drinks...why don't you come?"_

_If John was being honest, he could definitely use a drink right now. Anything to take his mind off his situation was gladly welcomed and it wasn't like he had anywhere to be at the moment and sitting in his father's house, sulking wasn't an option. With a small shrug, John answered, "Sure, why not?"_

_"Cool, let's go."_

_And with that, both men walked down the stairs together. Neither man knowing how many problems their night...and morning, would bring._

* * *

"I think it's about time I told Cody."

John stopped in mid-bite of his sandwich, his eyes looking up from his food and landing on Ted, who took a seat across from him at the catering area. John put his sandwich down, taking a napkin and wiping his mouth before asking calmly, "What?"

"I think it's time I tell Cody about what happened between you and me." Ted reiterated quietly, making sure he wouldn't be heard by anyone as he leaned in closer to John, bracing himself on his crossed forearms.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, John rolled his eyes knowingly, "And why would you do something like that?"

"Well, for one, Cody and I are getting pretty serious.."

With a raised eyebrow, John interrupted, "Serious? The guy is cheating on his girlfriend with you. I'm sure you guys are very serious." He spoke sarcastically.

Ted narrowed his eyes slightly at John's comment, making the older man snort a laugh before putting his hands up in mock defeat. "We are getting serious, John," Ted explained as if trying to convince the unbelieving man sitting across from him, "Believe it or not, Cody is actually talking about leaving Layla. He even told me that he's falling for me."

John fought the urge to roll his eyes at Ted's naivety when it came to Cody. So, instead of making a shrewd comment about Cody and their 'relationship', which would undoubtedly get Ted upset, he said, "Okay, fine. An even better reason for you NOT to tell Cody."

Ted quickly scanned his surroundings, making sure no one was near before clarifying quietly, "John, we slept together. Six months ago. We were wasted and it happened once; it meant nothing. Do you honestly think that Cody would even care?"

John sighed, knowing all too well how completely false that was. "Look, you and I both know that the night we slept together was just a drunken mistake that meant nothing...but Cody doesn't." John explained, before continuing as a matter-of-factly, "Cody is insecure. He is an extremely jealous person and doesn't like me very much, might I add. You could tell Cody what happened, you could explain to him how stupid and meaningless that night was until you're blue in the face; he's not gonna care. He's not gonna care about any of that. All he's gonna care about is the fact that you and I had sex."

John watched as Ted rubbed his face with both hands frustratingly, John's words beginning to sink in.

"And, not to add to the situation but Cody isn't the only person you have to worry about." John's only response from Ted was a questioning gaze before the older man proceeded, "What happens when Randy finds out? Because we both know, once Cody finds out, Randy will be the first person he runs to."

Ted stared at John, wide-eyed at the mention of Randy finding out. Randy was one of his closest friends in the WWE. If the older man found out that he'd slept with John..._his John_, no telling how the man would react, whether Randy was with Wade or not. Ted was one of the very few people Randy trusted and when John left, Ted was the only person the older man was comfortable enough to talk to. Ted sat up with Randy many nights, listening to the normally closed off man come undone with emotions right in front of him.

Even after Ted had slept with John six months ago, he still had to listen to Randy talk about how much he still loved and missed John, how he didn't know if Wade was just a distraction or if he had actual feelings for the brit. Meanwhile, Ted couldn't escape his guilt everytime he looked at his friend. If Randy found out, Ted's friendship with the man would be ruined. Randy would feel completely betrayed and Ted wouldn't be able to blame him. If roles were reversed, he'd feel the same way.

"Fuck," Ted sighed, "I didn't even think about Randy finding out. All I've been focused on was telling Cody and his reaction. I haven't even thought of the possibilty of what would happen if Randy found out."

"He doesn't have to find out. Neither does Cody," John place a reassuring hand on one of Ted's forearm, resting on the table, "I promised you the morning after that I wouldn't say anything and I will stick by that promise. Me and you are the only two people who know...why ruin what you've got going with Cody and your friendship with Randy over nothing?" John stopped as he watched Ted nod slowly in agreement.

"You're right," Ted agreed, the realization of what he was about to reveal, finally hitting him. "Of course you're right. I don't know what I was even thinking." Leaning back on his chair, Ted let out a long sigh.

John smiled as he watched the younger man. Secrets were not one of Ted's strong points. He was too good of a person to keep something from someone he cared about...or even loved. However, John knew it would have been a huge mistake telling Cody. Like he said before; why ruin his relationships with Cody and one of his closest friends, Randy, over something that shouldn't of happened in the first place.

The two men were drunk and hurting. John had just saw Wade and Randy together and, as the night progressed, John found out that Ted had just been blown off by Cody for his girlfriend, Layla...yet again, which explained his reasons for wanting a drink in the first place...and they drank...alot. Both men just wanted to forget, even for just a little while, they just wanted to forget about how screwed up their personal lives were. They took shot after shot, drink after drink until they could barely walk...but they did and somehow ended up in Ted's hotel room. Of course one thing led to another and they had sex. Neither John nor Ted really remembered how or why it happened, just that it did. The next morning, they promised to never say a word. John left Boston and Ted carried on as if nothing happened, neither man saying a word as promised.

"It never happened." John shrugged, focusing his attention back on his sandwich he started earlier.

Ted nodded, a slow, relieved smile appearing on his face as he echoed, "It never happened."

* * *

Randy began lacing up his boots as he sat on the wooden bench in the men's locker room, getting ready for yet another Raw/Smackdown supershow. The small chatter from the few superstars in the locker room, filling the air. Randy stayed mostly to himself as he usually did before performing, other than a few small grettings here and there. However, preparing for a match wasn't the only reason he was more quiet than usual; he was extremely exhausted. After he had accepted Wade's impulsive proposal two nights ago, Wade had been excitedly planning the wedding ever since. It was completely strange, seeing Wade so excited about planning a wedding. Randy had no idea the Englishman could be so...conventional when it came to that stuff. Though, luckily for Randy, Wade didn't want anything extravagant, just something small and intimate.

Randy's parents weren't exactly happy about it. They said it was 'a little quick' to be getting married after only being together for a few months, even his ex-wife agreed. Randy didn't get upset; it was fast and he knew that...but what's done is done.

_Great attitude to have towards getting married, right?_

Unfortunately though, planning a wedding and his family's reaction hadn't been the only thing occupying Randy's mind and that 'thing's' name was John.

Randy had no idea what the older man was thinking, leaving with Justin that night. Out of everyone at the bar, why Gabriel? Randy wasn't exactly Justin's biggest fan, the feeling being indeed mutual and both men knew it. Wade, being one of the main reasons for their dislike for one another; Randy was with Wade and Justin couldn't stand it. So, what does the South African do about it? He uses John to try and get back at Randy...at least that's what Randy's explanation was. He had no idea what even happened after John left with Justin but trying not to think up a billion different scenerios, proved to be a losing battle.

Why it even bothered him so much? Randy didn't have a clue. Although, he couldn't deny the feelings he felt when he saw Justin kissing John...and jealous was a definite stand out. Randy told himself that it had to be just an instant reaction, that's all. Seeing John kiss someone else was knew to him even after all this time, it caught him completely off guard. Not that he had any right to feel jealous, he most definitely didn't, he just couldn't escape the feeling.

Hearing the locker room door open as two people entered, brought Randy out of his thoughts. He subtly watched as Heath Slater and none other than Justin Gabriel, walk towards their lockers, about two lockers down from him before turning his focus back to tying his boot, the two former Nexus members in their own conversation, noticing nothing around them.

"So, John just drove you back to the hotel, that's it?"

Randy's attention was immediately stolen by the conversation at the mention of John's name and the question of their events of that night. As Randy listened discretely and finished tying his boot, he grabbed his black tape out of his gym bag and began taping up his wrist with it.

Justin took his gym bag that was slung around his shoulder, resting it on the long wooden bench and turned to Heath, replying annoyedly, "Yes, Heath, that's it. Believe it or not, John isn't all about sex like some people." The South African, making it obvious that by 'some people' he clearly meant the 'one man rock band.'

With a roll of his eyes, Heath responded, "Whatever, man. So, are you two like...together or something?"

"No. All John did was drive me back to the hotel." Justin explained, stopping for a moment to wonder why he had to explain in the first place, "Why is it any of your business anyway? Whatever happens between me and John, is between me and John, got it?'

Heath put his hands up in defeat, "Fine, I got it, geez." Heath grabbed his gym bag, putting it inside the empty locker in front of him, "I'm gonna go hang around for a bit before I start getting ready, I'll be back." Heath stepped over the wooden bench and made his way out the door.

As soon as Heath walked out of the door, Randy softly threw the black tape back into his bag when he was finished and snorted a condescending laugh, making sure Justin heard him, causing the younger man to turn in his direction, his eyes furrowed, "Something funny?" He asked curiously.

Randy took a quick sideways glance at the few superstars still in the locker room, talking amongst themselves. He then, slowly turned his icy blue eyes towards Justin, the older man's eyes looking more icier than usual.

"You are." Randy answered blankly.

"Excuse me?" Justin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Randy rised to his feet, stepping closer towards Justin before casually leaning his shoulder on a locker next to Justin's. The younger man took a small step back, trying desperately not to be intimidated by the man in front of him.

Randy gave a raised eyebrow of his own before finally speaking, "I know what you're doing and it's not gonna work."

"And what exactly is it that I'm doing?" Justin asked confusingly.

"You...and John," Randy replied pointedly, crossing his arms in the process. "I know you're just using him to get to me. I know you don't like me very much because I'm with Wade and you're not, but I'm telling you now...just stay away from John."

As Randy's warning sunk in, a small, taunting smirk slowly appeared on Justin's face. The intimidation factor that Randy caused, quickly leaving his body as the thought of the older man being jealous and of him at that, being much more gratifying. "Wow. You know, it's cute how you get all territorial when it comes to John...I don't think Wade would appreciate that very much, will he?"

Randy shook his head and huffed a laugh at Justin's sudden smugness, explaining, "Wade doesn't have anything to do with this. All I'm telling you is that John is a good person. He has enough to deal with without having to deal with you and your stupid little games, all you're doing is using him."

"Like you're using Wade." Justin quickly countered. He watched as Randy bit his bottom lip as if he was desperately holding back the need to punch the younger man right in his face.

Instead of backing down, which was probably the best choice rather than getting his face smashed in, Justin decided to continue, "Look, not that I have to explain anything to you but I actually like John. He's sweet and funny...and really easy to talk to. He genuinely listens to what I have to say and I like being around him." Justin smiled, seeing Randy's eyes turn a shade darker, whether it was due to anger or jealousy, he didn't know but the younger man was definitely loving every second of it. "And, just so you know, me liking John has absolutely nothing to do with you because, and I know this is hard for you to believe, you're not the center of everyone's universe...as much as you like to think so."

Justin didn't know where the sudden gall he had to tell Randy exactly what he thought of him came from but he felt better than ever. Justin quickly stuffed his own gym bag into his locker before closing it shut, knowing he should leave the locker room for a while before having to feel Randy's inevitable wrath.

However, before Justin went anywhere, he turned back at a fuming Randy Orton, saying quite satisfied, "You know, why don't you stop worrying about what I do with John and maybe start focusing on you and your new fiance. You two have a great big wedding to plan." With a sickening sweet smile, Justin walked out of the locker room, leaving a not-so-happy Randy behind.

* * *

Hours later, when the houseshow was over and most of the superstars had left the arena, John had to make his way back into the building after stupidly leaving his car keys in the men's locker room. As he made his way through the hallway, he passed by some of the road agents and the rest of the Raw crew that were still in the arena packing up equipment. John gave them all a small wave before continuing his steps towards the locker room.

He was extremely tired and his body was sore. As happy as he was to be back on the road, it was definitely going to take some time until his body gets used to all the bumps and bruises that came with being a WWE Superstar...and even then, it still takes a toll on your body.

From afar, John saw Ted walking towards a different exit in the arena with Cody Rhodes by his side. He knew both men would most likely be spending the night together. John continued watching as Ted and Cody disappeared out of the arena before he resumed towards his destination. He inwardly hoped that Ted had listened to his earlier advice and kept his mouth shut. Even though Ted agreed to stay quiet about what happened between them, John couldn't be sure.

John knew that if it were to come out that he and Ted had slept together, it would be blown completely out of proportion, making it a bigger deal than it actually was. There were absolutely no romantic feelings between both men; John and Ted knew that but when it came to other people, especially Cody and Randy, they would think differently.

John didn't know about Cody but Randy's reaction is what scared him the most. Even though they weren't exactly on speaking terms, John knew the younger man wouldn't be happy about it. Not only would Ted and Randy's friendship be most likely ruined but John knew that Randy would probably never look at him the same way ever again and that fact was the last thing John would ever want.

John finally made it to the men's locker room. He opened the door and immediately saw his car keys laying untouched on the bench where he left them. He let out a relieved sigh and walked over to them, picking them up and tucking them inside his jean pocket.

Before John left, he heard a light tapping. He turned his head and walked a little further inside the locker room and saw the cause of the noise.

_Randy._

John saw the younger man sitting on the bench, fully dressed in his street clothes, his bag on the floor next to his foot, which he was tapping absently on the floor as he stared intently at his phone.

"Randy?"

Randy's head shot up at the call of his name. He saw John standing a few feet in front of him with a curious look on his face.

"Oh, hey," Randy greeted passively, turning back to his phone.

John could tell that Randy's mind was preoccupied with something else. Knowing he probably wouldn't get anywhere with the next question, John stepped a little closer, asking anyway, "Is everything okay?"

Randy looked up once again in John's direction, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he answered, "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

If it was anyone else, they would've accepted Randy's answer and moved on but this wasn't anyone, this was John. John could tell from Randy's unconvincing answer, that there was more to it than that.

With a raised eyebrow and a small smile, he walked even closer, "Are you sure? Because you're tapping your foot pretty quickly and you only do that if you're either frustrated or upset. So, which one is it?"

Randy looked at his tapping foot and immediately stopped, not surprised to see how well the older man knew him. Randy looked back at John, who walked over to the bench he was sitting on and sat down beside him, setting his bag down in front of his feet. Randy breathed out a small laugh when he saw John staring directly at him with a 'I'm-not-going-anywhere-until-you-tell-me' kind of look.

"You're not going anywhere, are you?"

John chuckled lightly, "No, I'm not," He huffed a sigh when Randy didn't speak for a moment, "Look, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now...I mean, you practically hate my guts but-"

"I don't hate you." Randy interrupted, taking a small sideways glance, seeing John's surprised but almost grateful reaction before his steel blue eyes moved forward, staring ahead.

John smiled softly, "Well, I'm glad...now, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

Randy let out a defeated sigh, knowing there was no use in objecting. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to object anyway. One thing Randy couldn't deny was the fact that John was a great listener. That was one of the things Randy desperately missed about the older man; how easy he was to talk to and how understanding he always is, couldn't be denied by anyone.

Randy set his phone down, placing it on top of his gym bag, "Fine," He finally began, "Wade's parents don't like me very much; they don't approve of us getting married."

John nodded his head slowly as he listened to Randy explain before questioning, "Well, what did Wade have to say?"

"He said exactly what he thought I needed to hear; that he loves me and how he didn't care what his parents thought."

John watched as Randy's eyes traveled down, towards the floor, "What are you thinking?" He asked softly.

"I'm thinking that I don't want to be the reason that Wade and his parents stop speaking to eachother. I know how much family means to him...and I love him but us getting married isn't worth all this drama."

Randy glance at John's direction, realizing this was probably the last thing John wanted to hear right now, "I'm sorry. I know this isn't exactly what you want to hear,"

John put up a hand, stopping the younger man's apology, "Stop. It's fine, really." Putting his own feelings aside, he gave Randy a reassuring smile, "Randy, you and Wade love eachother and that's really all that matters. I've seen how Wade looks at you...he loves you. And as far as his parents are concerned; just give 'em some time, they'll come around...my parents did, remember?" John laughed knowingly, causing a smile out of the younger man. Both men remembering how much John's parents disliked Randy in the beginning.

"I think if your parents could've gotten away with it, they would've killed me." Randy laughed genuinely for the first time all day.

John snorted a laugh of his own, stating assuredly, "And look at what happened; they eventually came around. Now they love you and I guarantee, once Wade's parents get to know you, the real you, they'll love you too."

Randy turned his head to John, their eyes meeting. He could see the honesty and sureness in the older man's eyes, making him feel calmer about the whole situation and he couldn't say he was surprised; it was John's way.

Randy quickly broke eye contact, feeling the all too familiar 'urge' to do something that he'll regret, making his jaw clench in slight annoyance at the feeling. That small 'urge' that grew more and more every second he was in John's presence.

Randy let out a small frustrated sigh, saying, mostly to himself, "This all would be alot easier if you weren't so nice to me all the damn time," Pausing, he turned his eyes back to John, "It would've actually been easier if you were a complete jerk who didn't care, you know?"

John breathed out a small laugh, he absentmindedly placed a caring hand on Randy's thigh, completely unaware of the possible implications the act may cause, "I'm always gonna care, you know that."

Randy tensed a bit and glanced at John's hand that rested on his thigh and as quickly as John's hand was there, it was gone. John immediately pulled his hand away when he realized what he was actually doing. He inwardly kicked himself for the gesture, knowing there was no real motive behind it but there was no escaping the growing tension between the two men.

Standing to his feet, John grabbed his gym bag and slung it over his shoulder, "I actually should get going. I have a pretty early flight tomorrow, I should go and get some sleep." He laughed nervously, trying desperately to ease some of the uneasiness in the room.

"Ok," Randy nodded as he also stood to his feet.

With a small wave, John turned towards the door to leave...

"John,"

Stopping at the call of his name, the older man turned back around, facing the tattooed man in front of him, "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for...you know.."

John smiled, putting up a modest hand, "Don't mention it. I'm just glad I could help."

Randy returned John's smile as he put his hands in his front pockets, "I also want to apologize," Ignoring John's confused eyes, Randy continued, "I was a complete asshole to you when you first came back. I told you to stay away from me and I said a lot of other not-so-nice things to you but I was just in the heat of the moment and I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Randy let out a shaky breath, never really good at giving apologies.

Randy paused for a second and stared at John, who watched him intently.

"I actually hope that you were being serious when you said a few nights ago that you wanted to try being friends...because I would like that. I know it won't happen overnight but...to be completely honest...I've missed you." Randy ended with a small shrug. He watched John, trying to read his reaction to his sudden confession.

John's face was expressionless as if he were taking lessons from Randy himself.

Seconds passed, both men not speaking a word; Randy beginning to second guess his words, feeling a little too exposed for his comfort. John slowly put down his bag, running a hand through the back of his short brown hair as if he were internally debating with himself.

John shook his head, trying to shake all of the thoughts that were currently running through his head. He slowly began stepping closer to the other man, Randy watching him as his heart suddenly started to beat a little faster, his feet unable to move as if he were stuck in place.

When John finally stopped, steel blue eyes met ocean blue eyes, both men realizing how close they were. Randy could practically feel John's warmth radiating off is body. That urge coming back stronger than ever.

"I've missed you too," John finally spoke, so softly that Randy barely heard the words.

Randy swallowed hard, asking equally as soft, "John, what are you doing?"

Randy barely got the question out before John's soft lips were covering his own. It happened so fast, it took Randy a second to realize what was actually happening.

John took advantage of Randy's stunned reaction by slipping his tongue inside his mouth, eliciting a small groan out of the tattooed man. John grabbed Randy's face when he felt him kissing back, kissing him more deeply, making Randy's head spin. Any and all thoughts or objections Randy currently had were completely thrown out the window. Lost in the passionate kiss that John had unleashed on him, Randy gribbed the older man's hips tightly as if his life had depended on it.

John pushed Randy's body against the nearest wall, never leaving Randy's lips as their bodies pressed together. As if the force of being pushed up against the wall snapped him back to reality, Randy reluctantly moved away from John's lips causing the other man to attack his neck with soft nips and bites.

"John, please...stop. This...is wrong...we can't," Randy panted, his eyes closed as John continued his sensual assault on his neck, knowing if he didn't stop, it would only go further, "Fuck...John, please,"

John finally, reluctantly, pulled away, much to Randy's relief...and disappointment. Trying to calm down his own panting breath. Leaning his forehead on Randy's, John focused his eyes on the younger man's, which were closed at the moment.

"Randy," John whispered, causing the other man's eyes to flutter open, immediately wishing that he hadn't.

Randy stared into John's blue eyes, biting the bottom of his kiss swollen lips. One kiss. One kiss was all it took for the fire between the two men, that never quite diminished, to grow hotter and stronger.

Both men's breaths mingled together as John demanded softly, "Tell me to stop."

Not waiting for an answer, John kissed Randy's lips gently before trailing kisses from his lips to his jaw until he got to his ear, making him shutter with pleasure. John placed his hands on Randy's hips, "Tell me to stop. Tell me to stop and I will walk away right now and leave you alone so you can be happy and at peace with Wade."

And there it was.

It was time for Randy to make his choice.

John knew that it was only a matter of time before it came to this. Yeah, Randy was with Wade but the feelings that John and Randy felt for eachother were still there...they were always there and both men knew that.

Randy's eyes trailed to the floor as John's words left his mouth. Randy couldn't ignore the feelings he felt while around John, their undeniable connection couldn't be argued by anyone...including himself. However, Randy didn't know if he could truly trust John. Who's to say John wouldn't just end up leaving him again like he did before. Who's to say John wouldn't just leave him behind yet again.

Randy knew for a fact that he still loved John, the feelings that the older man gave him, whether good or bad, couldn't be compared to anyone...including Wade. However, Randy did love Wade, maybe it wasn't as strong as his love for John was but who knows where it could lead...right?

Randy exhaled deeply as he was overcome with thoughts about his decision. He stared into John's eyes, his mind slowly coming to a decision.

It was now or never.

**A/N: So sorry this took so long but I had alot of personal things going on. I really hoped you guys liked it, though! Sorry if there were any mistakes, I could re-read over and over but still miss errors lol, you know how it is. Anyways, I'm writing the next chapter right now so it will hopefully be up very soon! Please review, they keep me going and let's me know you're interested so please review! Love you all!**


	5. Nights Of Regret

**A/N:** So sorry it took a year to update. I'm officially back into this story and will be updating as quickly as possible from now on. Hope you all haven't lost interest, anyway on with the story...btw, when I say six months, I'm showing you what happened during John's year long vacation, hope you're not confused.

**6 Months Ago..**

**9:32 A.M.**

John woke up with a pounding headache. Opening his eyes, he tried blinking a few times to get rid of the blurry vision. As his eyes began to focus, he quickly realized he was in a hotel room.

Not his.

John sat up quickly, too quickly. Grabbing his head, he prayed to whoever was listening to make his headache go away and for the spinning of the room to stop. Once it stopped, he turned his head to his side, seeing the sleeping man next to him. That's when John breathed out a sigh of building regret as last night's events flooded his memory...

_John's nails dug into the man above him, "Oh, god! Harder, please," John screamed to the man pounding into him with hard forces._

_Both men kissed sloppily, as much as you'd expect from a drunken kiss, "Yes, god! Help me forget." John whispered into the other man's ear._

_He indeed needed to forget the thought of Randy and Wade together. Kissing in front of Randy's door.. Maybe having sex with Randy's bestfriend wasn't the greatest idea but who said you make good decisions while drunk._

_"Yes, god, Ted! Right there,"_

_Ted began thrusting even faster, groaning with unimaginable pleasure._

John shook his head, hoping to relieve him of his thoughts of the previous night's events. He rubbed his face with his hands, tired and hungover...and feeling regretful. Knowing it would be best, not only for him but the sleeping man beside him, that he get out of there as soon as possible...

Too bad the alarm clock didn't get the memo.

Ted was startled by the blaring sound of the radio, playing some crappy pop song.

"Fuck," The now awake man groaned as he hurried to turn it off.

Ted covered his eyes partially from the shining sun, everything suddenly coming back to him in blurred flashbacks as he saw the half naked form moving around the room.

_All Ted felt was the intoxicating pain of rough nails scratching hard at his back. He was definitely drunk but he must be doing something right if he was getting that kind of reaction from the man under him, right?_

_"Fuck, John! You're so tight...I'm not gonna last very long," Ted panted in John's ear as he thrusted continuously._

_Smiling drunkingly, John quickly replied jokingly, Ted's thrust making it hard to get his words out, "I..get that...a lot."_

_Ted laughed before stopping, his face growing serious, "What? Why'd you stop?" John asked, completely out of breath._

_Ted's glossy eyes looked deeply into John's own glossy eyes, "Randy's crazy for not waiting for you."_

_John's eyes watered slightly at the mention of Randy's name, the only man he truly wished he was with at the moment._

_John stared back at Ted's sad eyes, knowing they were both wanting the same thing, "Cody's crazy for not choosing you."_

_Ted leaned in, kissing John sloppily and continued thrusting. Both men trying desperately to forget about Randy and Cody.._

Ted sighed as he watched John pick up his clothes off the floor and quickly put them on, "John," Ted called out, making the other man turn around. "John, what are you doing?"

As John put on his shirt he replied, "Well, I was hoping to be out of here by the time you woke up but that damn alarm clock," He chuckled awkwardly.

"Why?"

John's eyes turned confused at Ted's nonchalant attitude, "What do you mean? You know why," John walked closer to the bed that Ted was sitting up on as he sat on the edge keeping an appropriate distance between them, "We did a bad thing last night, Ted."

Ted wiped his eyes before replying, "We're adults, John and single, too. We are free to do whatever or whoever we want." Even though Ted spoke the words he knew it was complete bullshit. Randy and Cody are gonna be pissed if they ever find out.

"You think Randy and Cody will see it that way?" John voiced as if he was reading Ted's mind.

Ted knew John was right. Cody will never understand. Even though Cody was with Layla, the younger man was going to be upset no matter if he has a right to or not. Randy, on the other hand, would have every right to be angry, in Ted's opinion.

Ted was Randy's bestfriend...and he had sex with the one person who was completely off limits in Randy's eyes, the one man Randy truly loved. John was and still is the love of his bestfriend's life and Ted knows that it doesn't matter what the situation is, you NEVER sleep with your bestfriend's lover. Together or not.

"I know, okay?" Ted stood up in aggravation, knowing what they did wasn't going away, "I know. Randy and Cody are gonna be pissed when they find out."

"The don't have to." John insinuated.

With a nod of his head Ted heard John's thoughts loud and clear.

John knew he wasn't staying, he still needed time away to regroup and there wasn't no reason to tell anyone. It was a drunken mistake that should have never happened in the first place.

"It never happened." John stuck his hand out towards Ted for a handshake in agreement.

"It never happened." Ted echoed, accepting John's handshake.

Neither man realizing that secrets _always_ have a way of coming out...and this one was no different.

* * *

**Present Day.**

_"Tell me to stop and I will walk away right now and leave you alone, so you can be happy and at peace."_

_Make a choice._

_It was now or never._

Randy opened his eyes with a start. He squinted slightly when the sunlight coming through the window hit his face. Bringing his hands up to his face, Randy rubbed tiredly. The previous night, leaving him completely drained. Both physically and mentally as the events that occured with John, ran through his head constantly...even in his dreams.

Randy slowly removed his hands from his face and lifted his head as he turned his head to the side, seeing that the latter side of the bed was empty. The sheets making it apparent that someone had been sleeping beside him. His eyes then made their way to the bathroom, hearing the shower running, which told him where he had gone off to.

Sighing tiredly and dropping his head back on his pillow, Randy rested his forearm on his forehead, his eyes drifting closed as the past night's events unwillingly entered his mind...yet again.

_"Randy,"_

_Randy's eyes made their way from the floor, lifting slowly until they met those ocean blues that had haunted him for a year. Being in such close proximity with John, didn't make things any easier. Randy's heart pounded quicker as he bit his lower lip, still red and slightly swollen from the mind blowing assault John's lips had launched on his. John's demand for Randy to make a choice, causing a silent war within himself._

_John or Wade?_

_Randy stared into John's eyes, seeing hopefulness in them. He immediately closed his eyes, forgetting just how much power those eyes always had over him._

_He just couldn't take that leap. He didn't know how._

_As he hesitantly re-opened his eyes, Randy slowly brought up a hand, touching John's face softly and took a deep breath, "John...I.."_

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

_Both men's attentions were quickly caught by the noise, realizing it was coming from Randy's phone that was vibrating on one of the locker room benches._

_Randy took the opportunity to break away from the intense moment, pushing John softly on the chest, not noticing the eye roll he got in response as he walked towards his vibrating phone._

_John knew._

_The younger man picked up his phone, reading the name on the screen, causing a small pang of guilt to settle in the pit of his stomach._

_Wade._

_"It's Wade," Randy inadvertantly announced, keeping his eyes on the phone._

_"Well?"_

_Randy's head shot up at John's voice, he knew exactly what John wanted._

_Randy had a choice to make._

_Their eyes met, neither man able to speak another word. Everything was still. Quiet. The air around them seemed different and both men felt it._

_John couldn't shake that small feeling in his gut, that this wasn't going to end in his favor. That thought alone made him feel sick._

_Randy felt a brief sense of panic flow through his body. That thought of him going back to John and having his heart broken again. That one moment a year ago of John telling Randy he was leaving and Randy's world collapsing around him. That moment where you feel like you can't breath. Randy just couldn't let that go._

_John ruined him._

_Before both men knew it, Randy had his phone to his ear, "Hello,"_

_John let out a bitter laugh and shook his head as if disappointed, causing Randy to turn around, making sure John wasn't heard by the other man on the phone._

_John knew. It didn't make the water building in his eyes stop, but he knew. Ever since John came back, he could almost see the wall Randy had put up around him. He knew he had hurt the younger man but he never thought it was so bad that Randy would pick someone else over him._

_It was over. John finally realized that...and damn it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch._

_"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just ran a little late." Randy explained, John's eyes rolling._

_The phone call didn't last very long but to John, Randy's decision was already made._

_After Randy said his goodbyes to Wade, he hung up and put his phone in his pocket. Exhaling a regretful sigh, Randy turned around._

_"John, I'm sor-" Before Randy could get his apology out he realized John wasn't there. He was gone and Randy couldn't help the feeling of being kicked right in the chest._

_Randy didn't even get the chance to give John an answer. He answered a fucking phone call, does that mean he made his choice?_

_Randy was completely confused. How was he suppose to even make a decision that important in a mere moment? John jumped to his own conclusion and walked away...again._

_Damn him._

_Maybe this was a sign. It just shouldn't be this hard. Why was it always so fucking hard?_

_John walking away made Randy realize that maybe staying with Wade was the safe bet. He loved Wade...or so he thinks he does._

_Maybe the John and Randy story was officially over. Maybe it was for the best that both he and John moved on from eachother for good..._

_Right?_

Randy snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the bathroom door open.

_Wade._

"Afternoon," Wade greeted with a smile, going to his suitcase and pulling out some of his clothes.

Randy looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, seeing it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon, he sighed, "Shit, I didn't think it was so late."

"I didn't want to wake you, you seemed like you had a lot on your mind last night. You were tossing and turning." Wade began putting his clothes on, waiting for Randy's explanation.

"Yeah, it's just work and stuff, you know," Randy replied, trying to be as discreet as possible. The last thing Wade wanted to hear was that all he could think about was John and how they left things.

Luckily, before Wade could grill Randy more, there was a knock on the door.

Saved by the bell.

"I'll get it!" Randy hurried to the door, thankful for the distraction. Opening the door, Randy sighed in relief, seeing his friend, Ted, on the other side. Forgetting that they had plans to go out to eat for lunch.

"Hey, man," Randy greeted, "Come in."

Ted walked in hesitantly, seeing Wade buttoning up the last buttons on his shirt, feeling something he can only describe as tension in the air between Randy and Wade.

"Did I interrupt something?" Ted questioned, ready to leave if asked.

Randy waved Ted off, replying, "You didn't interrupt anything, Wade was actually about to leave and head to the next city for some early media."

Wade's eyes adverted to Randy, confused as to why the other man was trying to get rid of him so fast.

"Yeah," Wade began, putting on his jacket, grabbing his suitcase and grabbing everything he needed, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Giving Randy a kiss goodbye, Wade could feel him tense up a bit. He blew it off as just a little stress on Randy's part and left, leaving Randy and Ted alone.

"What was that all about?" Ted asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it," Randy quickly replied, heading towards the small kitchen in the hotel room for a strong cup of coffee.

Ted smiled knowingly as he hopped up onto the kitchen counter, ready to call Randy out on his bullshit excuses, "Let me guess...John?"

Pouring some coffee into a mug, Randy took a long sip, hating that Ted could read him so easily, "I said, I don't want to talk about it."

Ted laughed at Randy's stern tone, obviously not scaring him one bit, "Why are you trying to avoid the inevitable?"

"What's the inevitable?"

"You and John, getting back together," Ted pointed out, "It's only a matter of time."

Randy rolled his eyes, stating, "John and I are moving on. I'm with Wade and I'm sure it's only a matter of time before John finds someone, too." Why did the thought of Justin Gabriel pop into his mind? Randy had no fucking idea...and why did the thought of them two kissing a few nights ago make him grip his mug so hard? _No fucking clue_...according to Randy.

Ted laughs, shaking his head in the process.

"What's so funny?" Randy asked defensively.

"You're too selfish to let John be with anyone else."

Randy furrowed his eyes in confusion, saying sarcastically, "Thanks, that's the nicest thing you'ver said to me." Randy took another sip of coffee as Ted continued to push his buttons.

"Your eyes turn a shade darker at the mention of John with someone else."

Randy sighed, placing his cup on the counter next to Ted, "Look, It'll take some getting use to, I admit, but I do want John to be happy."

"So you wouldn't mind if he found someone else?" Ted asked.

"It'll hurt, yeah, but if he finds someone that's good and will treat him right, it'll hurt a little less." Randy answered with all honesty, not really sure how they got on the topic of John with someone else.

"Hmm, sounds like me," Ted joked, not really sure why he said it.

Randy busted into a laugh, "Yeah, right. You and John...I'd kill you."

Ted's eyes widened a bit, his laugh turning into a nervous one, "You wouldn't kill me.."

"No, but you'd wish you were, trust me," Randy stated half jokingly, slapping Ted friendly on the back and heading towards the bathroom, "I'm gonna go get ready, I'm starving."

"Randy,"

"Yeah?"

Ted took a deep breath. He didn't know why but he needed to tell Randy. The guilt of sleeping with John was eating away at him. He knew he promised John he wouldn't say anything but he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Randy, there's something you need to know,"

Randy lifted his eyebrows, "What is it?"

Ted was never good at keeping secrets , especially from his bestfriend. Maybe it won't be so bad...

_"I'd kill you."_

Yeah, right.

It was hard for Ted to lie to Randy, it was like a giant weight on his chest and John coming back only added on the pressure. However, he had two choices; either keep his mouth shut or tell Randy and risk the chance of him recieving the ass kicking of his life. He knew Randy and if he found out he had sex with John, that's exactly what he'd be in for...an ass kicking.

Taking another giant breath as if it would be his last, Ted began, "It's about me and John,"

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, trust me drama will ensue in the upcoming chapters. Please review! I want to know what you guys think about everything! Love you all!


	6. Going In Circles

A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry I'm so lazy, lol. That is all. Hope you all enjoy and please review it keeps me going! I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

"What about you and John?" Randy asked, confused.

Ted felt his mouth suddenly become dry and his palms begin to sweat. He knew this wouldn't go well but keeping this secret was torture. He was never good at it.

Taking a deep breath, Ted came clean, "John and I slept together."

Ted could see Randy's eyes turn from steel blue to almost black.

"You what?" Randy asked, not believing his ears.

Ted took another deep breath, repeating, "John and I...had...sex."

"You son of a bitch!"

Ted watched as Randy launched himself in his direction, grabbing his throat and squeezing with all his might. "How could you do this to me Ted?" Randy shouted as Ted tried to breath but no such luck. "Huh, Ted? How could you have sex with the one person who means more to me than anything? Huh, Ted?"

"Ted!"

Snapping out of his daydream, Ted stared at the man yelling his name in front of him, trying to get his attention.

It was as if the blonde man's life flashed before his eyes. He couldn't do it. What the fuck was he thinking? Coming clean to Randy had to be the dumbest idea he'd ever had. John was right, it's best kept in the past.

"Earth to Teddy."

Ted blinked a few times before Randy became his focus again, "Yeah?" He asked, clearing his throat from it's sudden dryness.

"You said you had something to tell me about you and John, what is it?" Randy asked, his patience growing thinner with each passing moment.

"I...uh..me and...um..John," Ted stammered, kicking himself for putting himself in this situation in the first place.

Before Randy could shake the man into telling him whatever the hell he was about to tell him, the door opened, Wade walking back in to the room. Wade closed the door behind him before stopping when he saw the two men, noticing the weird atmosphere in the room.

Clearing his throat as if to let them know he was now there, Wade spoke, "Uh, hey. I just left my phone."

Wade looked at each man, neither speaking a word, making Wade think he just interrupted an important conversation.

Ted. Wade thought angrily. It was probably Ted's millionth attempt at trying to get John and Randy back together, he just knew it.

Ted never approved of his and Randy's relationship. He didn't like Wade much and the feeling was mutual.

_"Still pining?" Wade asked, sitting next to Ted at the hotel bar, watching Ted staring at Cody and Layla heading into the elevator and no doubt to Cody's room._

_"It must kill you seeing Cody with someone else. The one person you love, loving someone else, how's it feel?" Wade antagonized, taking a sip of his drink._

_Ted smiled at the irony, "I don't know, you tell me."_

_Wade rolled his eyes at the comment. He was really getting sick of Ted's comments on his and Randy's relationship. Wade knew that Randy loved him, he was sure of it but Ted's constant digs about how Randy was only using him, took it's toll at times._

_The two men couldn't stand eachother for some unknown reason and enjoyed pushing eachother's buttons and both knew exactly how to do it._

_"I wouldn't know," Wade replied, "Because, you see, Randy and I are happy, not bitter and alone like you." He ended with a laugh._

_Taking a sip of his own drink, Ted turned in his stool, staring directly at Wade, "Well, I wouldn't get too comfy and cozy just yet. You remember John right?"_

_Wade's amused face turned into a serious on at the mention of John's name, "Wow, you really are a prick."_

_"Nope, actually I'm being pretty nice," Ted smiled, patting Wade on the back only for it to be pushed away by Wade. "You two will probably last for a little bit while John is gone but don't think you're in it for the long haul because you will lose Randy...it's just a matter of time."_

_"Oh yeah, why is that?" Wade asked, not really sure he's even bothering with this conversation._

_Ted huffed a vengeful laugh, "Because you're not John. No one is. John, the love of Randy's life, he's unnattainable and unforgettable and Randy has him so high up on a pedestal that you cannot see him...until he comes back down and is in your face each and everyday...and trust me, he will come back."_

_Wade clenched his jaw at Ted's words, knowing deep down that what he was saying was probably true._

_Ted watched Wade, knowing he got what he wanted, to make Wade feel as angry and alone as he felt._

_Taking the last bit of his drink, Ted stood up, adding, "Listen, you may be sharing Randy's bed right now, but do yourself a favor and never forget that you are a substitute and you always will be."_

_And with that, Ted walked away, leaving an angry Wade Barrett in his wake._

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Wade asked, knowing full well he was doing exactly that.

Randy looked between Ted and Wade, sensing the obvious tension between the two but choosing to let it go...for now,

"No," Randy answered, "You didn't interrupt anything, Ted and I were just about to go grab lunch."

"Oh, well don't let me stop you. I'm just gonna grab my phone," Wade spotted his phone on the nightstand and grabbed it, putting it in his pocket. The room grew quiet with undeniable tension as Wade headed for the door not before kissing Randy goodbye make it as long as possible, much to Ted's dismay. "I'll see you later." He said his goodbye and headed for the door, leaving the two men alone once again, regretfully so.

Randy cut his eyes to Ted, raising his eyebrow, "What was that all about?"

Ted furrowed his brows, asking a question of his own, "What was what all about?"

Randy snorted a laugh, realizing he was getting no where with the other man, "You know what, forget it, just tell me what you were about to tell me before Wade came in."

"What?"

"About you and John!" Randy practically yelled, getting more impatient by the minute.

Ted stared at Randy for a bit, mentally thanking Wade for the interruption. What in the hell had he been thinking? Telling Randy would be the biggest mistake he would have ever made. Not only would he lose his best friend but he'd lose Cody, too and even though they were rocky at best, he didn't want to take the chance.

So Ted lied, "Oh, yeah, um...I just wanted to know if you minded me talking to John, because I know you two aren't exactly on speaking terms."

"Oh," Randy's stomach tightened a bit , thinking about he left things with John, "It's fine, Teddy, you can talk to him if you want, I don't care. Geez, I thought it was something bigger." Randy laughed it off.

Ted gave a nervous laugh of his own, inwardly sighing with relief.

"I'm gonna go get ready now." Randy stated as he walked into the bathroom, closing it behind him. Leaving Ted alone in his guilt.

* * *

The elevator doors opened as Johnstepped off on his floor. He'd just come back from a full day of media and he was exhausted.

Turning the corner, torwards his room, he didn't believe the sight in front of him.

Randy, sitting in front of his room.

"Randy?"

Randy looked up, seeing John in front of him as he made his way on his feet. "John," He sighed in relief.

How long had he been waiting there? John thought to himself.

And Randy had been waiting there for a while. Ever since he woke up that morning , he couldn't stop thinking about John and how they left things. Even during his lunch with Ted, all he could do was think about John and how he need to talk to him and make things right...whatever 'right' was.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" John asked, a wide-eyed look on his face.

"I needed to see you, talk to you."

"We said all we needed to say last night," John said, the last thing he wanted or needed to hear was another reason as to why they couldn't be together.

Shaking his head, Randy replied, "No we didn't, I didn't."

"Yes we did. You chose Wade and I've accepted that."

"John," Randy practically pleaded, trying to get John to understand why he did what he did.

He was scared. Scared to let John back in, scared to put his heart on the line again. Wade was a good guy, a safe choice but dammit he just couldn't get John out of his head and now he's with Wade and getting married. He's dug himself into a whole and he didn't know how to get out of it.

"Randy, just save it, okay! You made it perfectly clear what you want, now could you just leave me alone?"

"No!" Randy yelled, "No."

"What do you want from me?" John all but yelled back in anger. He felt as if Randy just enjoyed playing with his emotions as some sick form of punishment.

"I just need you to understand-"

"There's nothing to understand," John interrupted. "You chose Wade. There's nothing else to understand. So go back to your fiance, go plan your wedding, go be happy. We're over and I'm just gonna have to accept that and I will but I can't with you always around me so just please...leave me alone for now."

Randy was a bit taken a back by John's defeated tone. Without even realizing it, Randy stepped closer, just wanting so desperately to comfort the man in front of him. John watched nervously as Randy stepped into his personal space, icy blue eyes staring deeply into ocean blues.

"I can't," Randy whispered softly, "Fuck, John, I don't know how to leave you alone." And with that Randy closed the distance between them, kissing John.

John was shocked and hesitant at first but Randy's tongue made that all disappear as he melted into Randy's kiss. He almost forgot how much Randy effected him.

As the kiss intensified, Randy turned John around, slamming his back up against the door.

Randy couldn't deny the electricity that ran through his veins when kissing John. It was all such a rush that he couldn't even remember his name let alone his fiance's.

Yeah, they may have looked like a couple of teenagers in heat but neither man cared at the moment...until John realized what a huge mistake it was.

"Stop," John panted, pushing Randy softly away, "Just stop."

Both men's heavy breathing filling the silence in the hallway.

Getting his breathing back to normal, Randy began, "John, I-"

"Just go," John pleaded softly, "Please just go."

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk," Randy trailed off as John turned his back, opening his hotel room door.

Before closong the door in Randy's face, John looked at him with sad eyes, "Go back to your fiance and just pretend this never happened." John gently shut the door leaving Randy alone in the hall.

Randy slammed his hand on the door in anger, not at John, but at himself for being so stupid. He didn't know what came over him, kissing John like that but he couldn't help how right it felt.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Randy thought as he walked away...

not noticing Justin Gabriel recording the whole thing.

A/N: Hope you all enjoy! Next chapter Cody's throwing a party and secrets will be OUTED, lol! Please review thanks !


	7. Cody's Party - Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot! This chapter is a bit short but the next will come faster and be longer :) Please review!**

"Hey! Come on in!" Cody greeted as he let Kaitlyn and A.J in. Both girls walked into Cody's house as they were greeted by many other superstars.

It's was turning out to be a great night, Cody thought to himself as more and more guest arrived.

It was Cody's house warming party. He had been planning it for a few weeks now ever since he got a new place and it was turning out to be a hit, everything Cody imagined it would be.

Cody went to grab a drink as he watched everyone mingle and dance. He sighed inwardly as he watched the one person he wish he could be with right now, Ted. He and Ted had been having an affair for a while and as much as he tried to deny it, he fell hard for the other man.

"Hey, baby!" Layla clung tightly to Cody's arm, interrupting his thoughts.

Cody downed his drink before turning to his girlfriend and smiling tightly, "Hey."

To be honest, Cody had no idea why he hadn't broken things off with Layla yet. Maybe it was because if he did, he would finally have to man up and except that he fell in love. Cody was a bachelor. He prided himself on never being dumb enough to fall in love...and it happened. He thought if he broke it off with Layla than he'd be taking a risk on Ted and he was never one for taking risk, especially when it came to his heart. So he smiled and put on a show, even though his heart ached for Ted.

"Let's dance!" Layla exclaimed, dragging a reluctant Cody to the living room where everyone was dancing.

Randy sat on a stool in Cody's kitchen, waiting for Wade to get him a beer. His mind not letting him forget the past night's events with John.

_"Just go," John pleaded softly, "Please just go."_

_"I'm not going anywhere until we talk," Randy trailed off as John turned his back, opening his hotel room door._

_Before closong the door in Randy's face, John looked at him with sad eyes, "Go back to your fiance and just pretend this never happened." John gently shut the door leaving Randy alone in the hall._

Randy sighed, the music so loud he could barely hear himself think as the kiss with John played over and over again in his head. It was perfect. He almost forgot the effect John had on him. That kiss just brough up so many memories, it was a bit overwhelming.

"Hey," Wade popped up, carrying two beers in his hands, "You look like your dog just died," He chuckled, "What's wrong?"

At the question, Randy quickly plastered a smile on his face, "Nothing." He lied, taking a beer out of Wade's hand and drinking it, hoping somehow it would temporarily help his dilemma.

John took a sip of his own beer as he sat in the hotel bar. His ninth one of the night. All he wanted was to get Randy out of his head. That kiss out of his head. The man was engaged, he's getting married and yet John couldn't stop thinking about him. Couldn't stop wanting him and the beers on intensified his feelings. John knew it was wrong, the feelings he had, but every moment he spent with Randy felt so damn right.

As John took another sip of his beer, feeling it's effects as every person in the bar became double, he gulped the last of it. Before he could get up and leave, realizing he'd had a bit too many Justin came up next to him and before John could even ask how he found him, the younger man spoke with a devious smile on his face, "Want to crash a party?"

**A/N: I know this is extremely short but get ready for some drama, lol!**


	8. Cody's Party - Part 2 (Secret's Out!)

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I guess I'm making up for lost time, lol! Hope you all enjoy...and please review, I've kind of been lacking and It's what fuels me, but thank you to all that have reviewed, I love you guys!**

"Are you gonna say anything?"

"What do you want me to say, John?"

"I don't know. Anything but this silence would be good."

Randy just shrugs, completely stoned face as he leans up against the elevator as it goes up towards their destination.

"Randy," John starts, "Please look at me."

Randy's jaw clenches a bit as he turns his head to the other man, seeing nothing but sorry eyes staring back at him.

"I need you to know why I did what I did," John almost pleads.

"It's none of my business."

"Of course it's your business,"

Randy clears his dry throat, "I don't want to hear it." He reiterates.

"But I need to explain to you, why I slept with Ted. I need you to understand so you will stop looking at me the way you're looking at me." John blinked a few times before any tears could fall from his eyes.

He was ashamed, he couldn't stand that he hurt Randy so bad and as much as Randy stood there trying to look as strong as he could, John knew the other man was hurting on the inside.

John sleeping with Ted wasn't suppose to come out like it did, as a matter of fact, it wasn't suppose to come out at all. It was one night. One mistake and now everyone knew...and now the last person John wanted to find out, couldn't even look at him and when he did, it was with disgust and anger.

It wasn't suppose to come out...and now that it did, John and Ted were stuck to deal with the consequences.

* * *

1 Hour Earlier.

Cody opened the door and to his dismay, John and Justin stood before him.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Cody sneered. It was no secret that him and John didn't get along and he wasn't too fond of Justin either.

"Hey, nice to see you, too." Justin greeted, breezing past Cody, with John following suit.

"Um, I didn't say you could come in," Cody replied.

"Oh, come on, Codes, are you really gonna kick us out?" Justin pouted as John walked out to Cody's balcony to get some fresh air, leaving the two bickering men behind him.

"If you cause any trouble, I'm gonna kick your ass, do you understand?" Cody threatened.

Justin put up his hands in mock defeat, "Relax, Cody, I'm not gonna do anything."

"You better not." Cody stared at Justin suspiciously before walking away, leaving Justin behind.

Justin stood there, seeing that John was fine in the balcony, he headed upstairs to find Cody's bathroom and when he did he went in, closing the door. He pulled out his phone and began rewatching the video of John and Randy kissing. He smiled to himself, knowing he was finally gonna break up Wade and Randy and he and Wade could finally be together.

* * *

Randy watched John in the balcony wondering why he was there in the first place. _Is he trying to drive me crazy?_ Randy thought. He didn't know what came over him as his eyes slowly began to trail down John's body, stopping at his ass as past experiences came to his head.

_"Oh, god, Randy!" John panted as Randy pounded into him fast and deep._

_"Yeah, baby, that's right, say my name," Randy went faster and harder, his hips rocking into John as his orgasm began to surface._

_"Oh, yes, daddy, right there!" At that declaration, Randy was done for as he shot his load into John's tight ass, screaming his name in ecstasy._

Randy felt himself harden in his pants. This shouldn't be happening.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

He's getting married, he has a fiance, he shouldn't be having these feelings. This was just wrong.

Wade came from behind Randy, wrapping his arms around him and kissed his neck, "What are you sitting here thinking about?"

Randy did his best to hide his growing hard on as he smiled, "Nothing, what's up?"

"Nothing," Wade answered, "You want to get out of here?"

"You want to leave already?" Randy asked, turning in his stool.

"I just thought you'd want to," Wade suggested, thinking maybe Randy would be uncomfortable now that John was here.

"No, we can stay for a little while longer."

"Okay," Wade smiled, kissing Randy, this time on the lips, "I'm gonna head to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Randy thanked the lord that Wade left, so he could calm himself down, feeling guilty about his feelings.

Wade made his way up the stairs and headed for the bathroom, not before bumping into Justin.

"Hey, Justin, I didn't see you come in."

Justin smiled, "Hey, yeah, I kind of crashed the party."

They both laughed.

After their laughter faded, Justin began, "I'm actually glad I ran into you, Wade, there's something you need to see."

Justin grabbed Wade by the hand and led him to one of Cody's empty rooms.

"What is it?" Wade asked.

Justin pulled out his phone and eagerly showed Wade the video of John and Randy.

* * *

John breathed in the fresh air, the air clearing his mind. He had no idea why he allowed Justin to drag him here, maybe he was drunk and didn't have the energy to object. As John continued taking in the fresh air, he hadn't realized someone was there with him.

Ted.

Ted got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked up next to John.

"Hey," John greeted, his eyes glossy from the alcohol, which Ted could clearly see.

"How you doing, man?" Ted asked, setting his own drink down.

John snorted a drunken laugh, replying, "I feel great, how about you?"

Ted laughed, "Are you drunk, John?" Everybody could always tell when John was drunk, he was less talkative and all smiles.

John nodded, "Yup."

Ted chuckled softly, "What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea," John laughed," I shouldn't even be here. I can't even stand Cody."

Ted huffed another laugh at John's answer, saying, "Let me take you back to your hotel," He offered. To be honest Ted didn't want to be there either. Not because he couldn't stand Cody but he couldn't stand the way Layla hung all over him. Everything was going to change soon though because Cody was going to end things with Layla. At least that's what Cody told him. He was finally gonna be able to be with Cody freely. Tonight was the night Cody was going to tell Layla they were over and Ted didn't want to be around for the aftermath of Layla's wrath.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" John asked, teasingly, "We had sex the last time we were in a hotel room alone together."

"You two had sex?" Neither man noticed Cody standing in the doorway of the balcony. Both men turned their heads in Cody's direction, Ted's stomach dropping.

"Cody, I," Before Ted could get any more words out Cody was gone, Ted and John quickly following.

Ted finally caught up with the younger man in the living room, grabbing his arm, "Cody, wait!"

Cody ripped his arm out of Ted's grasp and stopped, turning to face Ted and with all his might, punched him in the face, causing Ted to fall to the ground. John quickly sobered up as he ran to help Ted off the floor. Everyone's eyes on the scene in front of them, even the music came to a stop.

Randy stood up and ran over to help his best friend, "Cody what the hell is wrong with you?" Randy snapped.

"I'll tell you exactly what my problem is," Cody began, John's heart beginning to beat faster at the inevitable, "John and Ted are having sex!"

**A/N: There you go! Hope you enjoyed. Please review, tell me what you thought, tell me your predictions ect. Love you all!**


End file.
